No Other Cure
by Silent Cure
Summary: A picture ruins Malfoy's life. But what happens when a certain raven begins to develop feelings for him? What if those feelings become action? And what happens when Malfoy becomes deathly ill and Snape finds himself facing charges? DMSS. NC17
1. Hard Words

† **No other Cure †**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the author.

**Pairings: **Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy

**Rating: **M for sex scenes and language. This is a MM, meaning a man having sex with another man. If you don't like, don't read.

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Theme: **Harry Potter

Chapter I _Hard Words_

It was a new year at Hogwarts and Draco was looking forward to it but at the same time dreading it. His father, Lucius had sent him off with money for supplies and a usual cold eye, warning him that he would be visiting for the next Quidditch match and hoped that his boy wouldn't make a mockery out of him and the family name. The whole speech had been utterly boring and old news but it had stuck with him through the whole train ride like the grass stuck to the hills they passed. Draco had wandered about the train countless times already, checking in on the Slytherins and tormenting Potter and his friends before returning to his cart with Crabbe and Goyel who, as you can imagine were stuffing themselves with the sweets and treats off the trolley. Draco sat back at his seat next to the window, across from a grubby Goyel.

"Are you not hungry Malfoy?" asked Crabbe, taking a moment to stuff his mouth with a chocolate frog, the remainder of it smeared over his lips and teeth as though he had fallon in dirt.

"Yeah--- there's plenty to go around." Chimed in Goyel who had paused to spit out a Bertie Bott's. "Yuck, earwax." He scolded the treat and wrapped it in an old wrapper from a chocolate bar.

"No." he replied, loosing any appetite he might have had by seeing his 'friends' stuff their faces with crap. His silver eyes settled out the window, watching the fields and hills and then on his own reflection in the window, blondy, white hair, fair pale skin and piercing grey eyes. He smirked at his reflection for he liked to see himself in it, he thought himself quite handsome and could stand in front of a mirror for hours if need be. But there were always things to do.

A second year named Haviar Quince passed by their door, than stopped and backed up so he was in the frame before turning to them.

"Heya Malfoy!" he said cheerfully. He was a short fellow, only 5.2 feet with black hair that fell smoothly around his neck to touch his shoulders and had long figures and a skinny frame. His voice was gentle but sharp and he was a mud-blood.

"What do you want, pest?" snapped Draco, without turning away from the window and his reflection.

"I... just wanted to say hi…" he replied, sounding hurt a little. He was in Slytherin too and should have been in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, for he didn't have what it took to be a Slytherin. With a sigh the boy turned and left the cart to head back to his own and Draco turned. He was already dressed in his robes so had no need to go and do so, but he could tell by the landscape and the darkness creeping in through his window that they would arrive soon. Draco was seventeen and this would be his Seventh year at Hogwarts. He was a prefect and was farley good at Quidditch … most of the time.

There arrival was a slow one. The train wheezed and chugged to a screeching halt that hurt his ears and then, some of the students got out and held the doors open. He got up with Crabbe and Goyle, who had cleaned themselves up a tad before arrival and made his way out and off the train into the fresh spring smelling air. You could see the stars brilliantly out here. Hagrid called to the first years and the Seventh years headed to the castle a different route.

Draco didn't remember a lot about that dinner that night he had been very sleepy but there was something else, when he looked at the Teacher's Table he caught Professor Snape looking at him with those cold black eyes. When he saw him, Snape folded his cold hands onto his lap and answered a question Profferor Flitwick had been asking him prior to the distraction. Draco found it a little odd, but than again the Potions teacher had always been fond of his prim student. Draco thought nothing more of it and went on to drink some water and finish his plate of tomatoes and

other sweet fruits and vegetables.

They entered the large green Common room with its big black chairs and couch and turned up the stairs to their room. All the stuff they had brought was there, sitting by their beds. This year the boy had bought himself a Bat named Fawne. It was a fruit bat, rather small with a scruffy brown mane and black wings and big eyes on its fox like face. Draco unlocked the cage and took out the little creature, planting him on the four-poster bed hanging by his feet.

It was dark out and Draco was indeed tired, though he didn't go to sleep yet. He got changed into some silver and green pajama's and went down into the common room with a potion's book from his father. Of course it was of rather intense potions like ones to kill painfully and such… just a bit of light reading. Draco settled himself down in front of the fireplace in a leather chair; his legs slung over one arm and his back to the other. He opened the book carefully and began to read, eyes flicking from a picture than to the description. There were potions to suffocate someone without any signs of poisoning or struggle. There were ones to burn through metal like acid, ones to increase the senses and many others.

The next day he found himself wandering the halls to his Charms class, the tall brick walls seemed to look ready to cave in by the lightest touch. It was so boring he managed to get some more sleep. He was worried about something, which wasn't like him at all… He felt like he was being watched constantly. The class ended when Neville, instead of enchanting a broom to sweep on it's own, set it out to chase Ronald about the classroom. With a cast from the distressed Professor Flitwick the broom froze, shivered and fell to ashes on the floor where Harry's boom swept it up and disposed of it. Through this all Draco hardly flinched but he did laugh hysterically at Harry and Ron.

They left the class and headed to the Dinning hall where all the other students had already begun to feast on Lunch. The Seventh years found there seats and began to eat. He wasn't half way through his meal when once again, he looked up to see Snape looking back at him. Ashamed he had been caught twice he took a sling of his wine and cut into his meal of some sort of fish. Draco himself found his only appetite in the sliced mango, strawberries and oranges.

When he had finished and looked up he found his potions teacher gone, completely without a trace and he wondered where he could have gone… wait… why did he care? Why was it Malfoy found himself thinking about Snape? He was probably in the Dungeons preparing their next class. Still he felt himself being watched and it made his stomach ache. When all had eaten their share they were guided to there next class, Potions of course. This time, Snape didn't sweep through the classroom like a bat, he was already standing at the front of the class.

"Get out your quills, there will be a test to reveiw what you remember from last year. Any cheating, any talking or any disturbance of the slightest will see you minus 50 points, do I make myself clear?" he spoke in a voice so cold and so bitterly tinged with venom you could tell from the start he expected to be obeyed with no fuss. When no one spoke out he began handing out the parchments, it was a five page long test! Not a problem for Draco but still, what a way to welcome them back.  
"You may start… Now" rang the sharp voice and Snape took his seat behind his desk, reading through a book on Advanced Potions.

The questions were easy, 'How do you prepare this or that' 'what is the difference between making Twiliht Dramorta in the Morning? At Night?'

They were easy questions and Draco; with some beating back on last year's brain had the answers in 34 minutes, 26 minutes before class was over. He wrote his name at the top in elegant handwriting and flipped back to the first page. He would have looked his answers over but he had that sickly feeling in his stomach again and couldn't bring himself to. Instead he found himself drawing. Drawing something at the back page in the corner. What it was he didn't really know cause he wasn't paying attention again.

Finally, the tests were collected, and Snape walked back to his desk and flipped through them, then he stopped, his eyes were sealed on something, those black eyes just frozen. He slipped one test to the side, face down and continued to flip through them. Then stood.

"You will have your marks tomorrow, you are dismissed… except you Mr.Malfoy. I need to talk with you." He hissed, placing the papers in a drawer to look over later.

Everyone filed out and complained about the test and the answers they couldn't get on their way to Transfiguration Class. Draco remained in his seat and didn't budge. His throut felt like it had a rock in it. Why did Snape want to talk with him? Had he done something wrong?

"Mr.Malfoy…" he spoke slowly as if to gather his words. Then he handed Draco his test back. "Tell me what you see wrong with that test." He spoke again with his sharp tongue. Draco shivered, as if a cold cloud had descended on him as he opened it and flipped through. He saw nothing wrong with it… than he froze, the last page... the one he had been drawing on. Snape watched him like a snake. "Now, can you tell me _why_ you would draw something like _that_ on your test?" he asked in a cold voice. Draco was frozen, he couldn't speak. How… how did he even draw that without noticing!? How stupid could he be!? Snape was probably freaked out to the up most extent and he could face charges for something like this.

At the bottom of the page... there was a drawing… of his potions teacher…. Rather…naked with only a leg blocking what would have been drawn. Draco wondered if Snape would care if he fainted. He couldn't breath. There was an eerie silence about the room, so quiet it seemed the slightest word would break and shatter it.

"I-…I-" nothing came out but weak attempts. Snape looked at him in a scolding way.

"You realize just how _much_ trouble you could be in if this fell into the wrong hands, correct?" he asked in a sharp tone, he had pulled a chair in front of Draco's desk and was leaned over it, like a scorpion waiting to make the deadly blow.

"Y-yes…." He couldn't even ask to be forgiven at this point, nothing was coming out but yes. He wanted to apologize a lot and say how sorry he was, tell Snape that he had been feeling weird and hadn't paid attention. Snape watched him with flicking eyes. "Now then…. I take it… this will never happen again, Mr.Malfoy?" Asked Snape, leaning in closer to hiss 'never again'. Draco felt he could throw up at this point. He admired his potions teacher quite a lot… that's not saying he would ever admit he was gay but he was very fond of the black haired man and admired him from a distance. But this! This must have been the worst thing he could have done! How could he draw such a…. revealing picture as this!? Snape paused. "If it won't happen again I'll have you re-answer the test on another set of parchment and I'll dispose of this one. This would be trouble for the both of us, understand?" he asked with a snap as he stood up and took the test right out of the boy's hands with a 'whshk' and strode across the room to his desk.

"Y-yes…" he replied, inking his pen with a shaking hand. Snape put the test in his drawer and pulled out a new copy. And made his way back to Malfoy.

"Since you've already answered I think you can finish in ten minutes, before the next class arrives." Came his cold words as he sat down behind his desk.

"Y-yes…" and so Draco, still shaking, answered the test quickly, put away the quill and rushed the test to his teachers desk. Snape took it, skimmed the pages and put it in with the other 'good' tests. "You may leave Draco." He said calmly and he did, he hightailed out of there very fast, so fast he might as well have been a cat chasing a mouse.

-------------------------------------------------†-------------------------------------------------

And that is chapter one! I hope you guys liked it so please R and R and you get a limited time Snape plushy squee

**Snape: **That... was odd

**Draco: **Uh huh….

**Snape: **I want to see this picture

**Author:** Well don't forget to come back for Chapter two! Named, The Watcher!!


	2. The Watcher

† **No other Cure †**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the author.

**Pairings: **Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy

**Rating: **M for sex scenes and language. This is a MM, meaning a man having sex with another man. If you don't like, don't read.

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

Theme: Harry Potter Chapter II The Watcher 

Malfoy ran down the hall, he didn't go to his transfiguration class, he fled to his room, he didn't want his classmates to see the blush on his face, and he didn't care how many points his absence cost Slytherin. He fell on his bed and cursed a colorful number of swears. His hands fisted in his hair and his grey eyes slapped shut, Fawne made a screech and looked down at his distressed owner.

"Oh Fawne, I can't believe I did that! Damnit! If father found out he'd kill me..." he wailed quietly to the fruit bat. He was now very stressed and it mustn't have helped when he got that feeling again, the one you get when you know your being watched. He looked all around, even Fawne seemed a little worried but he saw nothing but his room, he thought he heard the sound of a shoe on wood from the corner but saw nothing… nothing. "I'm getting paranoid…" he sighed and sat up. He had a slight but very secret crush on his Professor so you can imagine that he would be at his wits end at this point, for he had it somewhere deep in his mind that Snape thought him a very weird child and that now, Malfoy had reason to believe Snape could never love him. These were his bottled up fears, as they had always been, they never changed but grew with each year he was at Hogwarts. Oh how it hurt to go home for three months, back to that damn man he called father… He hated it and now, Snape would never return his feelings. He had woken up countless times to ruined sheets and the remaining memory of Snape and a very pleasant dream. But he supposed, that was all behind him now, he was ruined, all cause of a picture…

Finally after beating himself up more over this, stood and fixed himself, peering into the mirror than, behind himself, he swore, he swore to the gods something moved. His breath caught short and he looked at the wall behind him… nothing. But he still felt as though he was being watched. He hustled out of their fast, a stone of fear in his throat. He rushed and managed to catch up with his class leaving Transfiguration and heading to the final class of the day with Professor Sprout.

The greenery was nice and simple. It smelt good and took away his fear but not his guilt. They were taking samples from a small dwarf tree that was known to sting anything that tried to attack and instantly kill someone. Ouch that sounded dreadful. They were given gloves thick enough to protect their hands but they had to be very quick in getting the bark or else the plant's sap would run and ruin the bark and burn through the gloves and onto the skin…

This time, Malfoy did something right and collected his sample quickly without a single burn. Professor Sprout complimented his quick work and shortly, Green House class ended and they were sent to their rooms for an hour than were to go for dinner. Malfoy walked slowly. He didn't want any dinner if it meant he had to see Snape, he was so ashamed, but of course he covered it up with his usual princy face and a smug look to those who questioned. Apparently his absence had only cost the class 10 points, which was fine.

Malfoy avoided the Common room, he didn't like the feel he got in there so he took to the outdoors to read his potions book from his father, flipping through the pages slowly, feeling rather sick again.

At that time, was when Harry and Ron entered their room and stared in dismay, Harry's trunk was open and things were everywhere.

"Is anything missing Harry!?" called Ron, running over to the legend's bed as Harry dropped down and searched hard. He looked up with horror.

"Yeah, my fathers old cloak is gone…" he said with a sharp breath.

By supper Malfoy had run to his room, put the book away and run out at lightning speed. He settled on the bench but stayed quiet, he didn't look at the teacher's table for a long time but when he did he found Snape, once again staring back, but this time he didn't look away, his hands were folded in front of his mouth and he watched the boy with cold eyes. It was Draco who looked away shamefully. He was so ashamed… Dinner had hardly started, he took a bite of a carrot and stood up and turned and walked out of the dinner hall, his back to Snape… as it should be. He shouldn't have to endure these feelings like this.

He made his way to the common room, though he was hesitant. He found himself dozing lightly in his favorite chair later that night and was woken rudely by Crabbe and Goyle who were heading to bed, and were wondering if he was going to sleep as well but Malfoy shook his head, said he'd stay awake a little longer.

It had not been half an hour when Pansy came down the stairs and looked at him. She looked scared.

"What is it Pansy?" he asked sitting up. She looked rather nice in her silver and green silk nightgown. Her next words made him freeze.

"I-I kept hearing noises! I… I thought someone was in the room but no one was there, then I heard breathing and it was gone! I'm so scared…" she whispered. Malfoy shook his head.

"Don't worry, your just imagining it." He said with a fake smile. "I guess I should go to bed too..." he muttered and got out of his chair and headed to bed.

"Goodnight Pansy." He said and vanished into his room. He took off his shirt and went to sleep, trying to forget his fear.

The next day didn't go good at all. Most of the morning was a blur, Potions class was horrible. He however did get a 100 on his text, which made him smile. He never had gotten a kind word from Snape. Never. Sometimes he got a nod or a Good Work today Mr.Malfoy and sometimes even a smile. Oh how he loved that smile. So mysterious but dangerous. He didn't see that smile now.

They learned about a certain plant known as Cyteryus but only vaguely. It was one of the world's most deadly plants and when mixed with venom, it could kill most painfully. Snape described how its poison trait made the skin swell and it was used in potions meant for death and death alone. It was illegal to grow and you would be sent to Azkaban if you were found with it. Malfoy listened to this information and closed his eyes once more. Class ended and he left slowly, not looking at Snape.

Later that day he managed to run straight into Severus. How uncomfortable was that? Two legged horses were less awkward. He ran straight into him and was knocked onto the floor since his own speed had matched Snape's but he was smaller and found the ground rather hard. He looked up at a rather confused Snape who pulled him up and brushed invisible dust from his black robe. He said nothing though, Malfoy gave a quick sorry and ran off too his next class and Severus walked to his room for a shower.

That dinner, Draco didn't even show, this puzzled Snape but he kept his slight worry hidden, especially from the students. He wondered if the boy was still on about that picture. Snape had put it behind him; it was something of the past. But he found himself a little worried for the boy and exited the dinning hall through the back, wooden door.

All this time Malfoy had been asleep in his bed and something… was watching him.

"Hehe… die." Cackled the creature hidden under non other than Harry Potters cloak. The creature looked human but had large fangs and horns and pure hate for the blond headed boy and his fathers.

Snape walked through the Common room and up the stairs. The door was locked.  
"Open up Malfoy!" he called, nothing… Snape pulled out his wand and cast an unlocking spell and stepped in. He looked horrified as he rushed over to the boy. He was lying on the bed, blood was smeared on his face and down his arms and he looked very ill. Snape, in a hurry picked up the boy and put his cloak over him, to hid all the blood and took off out of the room.

Snape carried Draco to the Hospital Wing and found Madam Pomfreywho looked rather afraid of the situation and set Malfoy in a bed and Snape ran into the dining hall, causing a ruckus but he raced to the table breathing hard he explained what he had found to Dumbledore. The man took it in calmly and stood up.

"May I have you attention please, all students are to return to their rooms immediately. The House leaders took off to lead their students back and to keep panic down while Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall fallowed Snape to the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore looked down at the boy, Madam Pomfrey had begun to clean the blood. Draco was clearly awake his eyes were open but all spirit had been sucked up. His breath was hot and he was in a horrible cold sweat.

"What does this mean, Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Snape stared at Malfoy with cold charcoal eyes, feeling rather desperate to help his favorite student.

Malfoy stared at Snape, with broken, shattered grey eyes; his body pained and his heart at having Snape see him in such a condition.

-------------------------------------------------†-------------------------------------------------

And that's chapter two! Once again, make sure to R and R and these chapters will keep coming! The next chapter is called Without Hope. What will happen to Draco? Will Severus realize his feelings for the wounded Malfoy are not normal?

**Draco: **I DIE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Snape: **why does it say i'm 'desperate to help' Malfoy? Why am I desperate?

**Author: **Cause you just are, it's part of my plot so zip it!

**Snape: **…

**Draco: **I DIE!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!

**Author:** sigh Tune in again for the next chapter!


	3. Without Hope

† **No other Cure †**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the author.

**Pairings: **Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy

**Rating: **M for sex scenes and language. This is a MM, meaning a man having sex with another man. If you don't like, don't read.

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

Theme: Harry Potter Chapter III Without Hope 

Draco didn't feel good at all. Every hour it got more painful to so much as breath. That night was hard, Madam Pomfrey had stayed at his side all through the dark, though she wasn't helpful. He kept his eyes half shut the whole time, breathing painfully. The next morning Snape and Dumbledore stopped in to check up on him. Draco didn't move to look at them, he couldn't move, he felt if he did he'd break. But luckily they came into view. Madam Pomfrey got up and came back with a nasty smelling brew in a cup. "Drink this, it will bring down the fever." She said with a smile. She pressed the edge of the cup to Draco's lips. There was a moment and than he cough hard, very hard and Pomfrey fetched the bucket and he threw up.

"He can't keep anything down… We tried water last night too…" she said with a sigh. Snape watched him closely, no, that wasn't right; he should be able to keep down water at least. Snape walked up to Draco's side and, with a moment to pause, pressed his cold hand against Draco's forehead.

"He's hot but he's in a cold sweat still…" he said withdrawing his hand. He turned to Dumbledore, waiting to hear exactly what was to happen. "I suppose, we will ride it out, see if it gets any better." He said with a sigh. The two of them turned to leave.

It was horrible. He felt so sick. His stomach ached and the sweat on his body chilled him to the bone but he was so hot. He wanted so bad to be free of his robes but under a nice warm blanket and to be able to quench his thirst and speak. But he couldn't. This wasn't like the times he made a fuss over small things. This was so much worse, this hurt and it made his body ache. His eyes, when they weren't closed, were open only barley and lifeless, he felt as if his insides were exploding and he ached all over. Madam Pomfrey tried to get him to drink water again, it did no good and it was quickly sent back up. She tried mango, his favorite fruit and he sadly spite up the now very slimy orange mush. Nothing would work. He wheezed when he was asleep and his breathing was off. He had managed, with help to roll over so he was looking at the door. He wanted so badly for Snape to return. He whished he hadn't ruined things with Severus days before…

It must have been five in the afternoon before Snape, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore returned to the room to check on him. This time it was Dumbledore who felt his head while Snape stood and waited. He wanted Snape to be the one touching him, because those cold hand's felt so much better than these warm ones. "Any luck, Pomfrey?"

"Not any sir, he can't keep it down. If he goes another couple of days without water…" they all knew the end of that sentence. Malfoy would die of dehydration. Madam Pomfrey sighed and tried to get him to swallow the medicine again but he wheezed and coughed hard. The three sighed and turned to leave when Snape stopped and looked at the boy. Draco felt so sick. His whole body was singing in pain. He gripped the sheets tight until they ripped, he screamed in pain but there was no noise, his body reacted bad and than it was over.

By this time it was all over the school, the rumor that Malfoy had been discovered all bloody by Snape and was now dying in the hospital wing and that no one was trying to save him. It hurt to hear that rumor from Crabbe and Goyle, who had come to visit him. They parted when the 2o' clock bell rang and they headed off to class. Later Pansy visited him with some flowers and a light word; it didn't cheer him up at all. He felt ghastly. By that night Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall had worked out a plan. Madam Pomfrey would watch the boy during the day for signed of improvement and Professor McGonagall would take over at night, to let Pomfrey sleep a little. It worked fine.

The next day brought the same bore. He had to lie still for hours; he had to throw up water and medicine and could feel himself starving. That evening, McGonagall had taken her shift and Dumbledore and Snape visited again. This time with a bit of hope. Snape was going to take a look at the boy and try to find out what he was suffering from. Snape sat on the bed next to Malfoy and removed his shirt then laid him down. He felt sick at the sight of the boy's ribs jutting so fare out from the pale skin. He ran his hands over the skin and stopped at his stomach.

"Albus… feel here…" he said removing his hand, Draco winced when Dumbledore touched the spot.

"My, that's swollen." He said with puzzlement. Snape felt around more. "It seems all his organs are swollen." H e muttered, than they noticed it for the first time. "Look here." Said Snape, pointing at a bruise on the boys arm.

"A bruise from a needle?" asked McGonagall.

"No way Malfoy would take a drug, especially not something so dangerous." But than he reminded himself how depressed Draco had seemed. He took his notes and they all left for dinner. The Professor returned and took her post. It was about twelve o'clock when a figure walked in and woke the Professor up with a cold hand. "Go get some sleep. I'll watch him for now."

"T-thank you Severus." She sighed and left. Snape pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down. Draco's grey, wounded eyes watched quietly, happy the man had arrived. For a long time there was no noise, than, Snape spoke. "Go to sleep stupid boy. You need rest." He than gently reached out and touched Malfoy's cheek it felt good to be touched by that cold hand, it made his warm body cooler and it made him comfortable.

"I really hope you didn't shoot yourself up because you were upset about that drawing…" he muttered, taking back his cold hand. Malfoy had felt awful about the picture and Snape seemed to read his mind. "It was nothing but a picture, it's gone now, so don't worry about it…" he paused a moment, than continued in a frighteningly calm voice. "I take no offence by it, we are still Teacher and Student." He finished. _'And nothing more'_ Draco's sad mind finished and he closed his eyes, and drifted off. Snape studied him for a while. "Your just a child after all." He said in his cold, sharp voice and he too fallowed in nightmares.

Morning. It was bright, a honey suckle color spilling in from the window. Snape had been awake for a while when Malfoy woke up as well and looked at him in a quiet search. It was this time that Dumbledore walked in. "Ah Snape, I have sent Draco's father an owl, I think it's time we told him about his sons condition." At this point, Madam Pomfrey would have just stuck a needle in him and given the medication that way but it didn't seem wise since they didn't know what it was he had been poisoned with. "I have also sent an owl to the Minister of Magic, asking he send one of his finest Alchemists to take a blood sample from Malfoy and to try and find a cure. Luscious is a powerful man, I'd hate to have him against us cause his son died." That made both Draco and Snape take a sharp breath. 'Died?' Snape was confused, no, he wasn't going to let that happen to his friend's son. "They should both be here around Lunch." He said and dismissed himself. Snape didn't leave him, not even for breakfast. He kept sitting by Draco, watching him with dangerous black eyes. "Silly, silly boy… this whole time you've been worrying about that picture haven't you? You should be considering your life." Draco's dead eyes widened a little, since when did Snape read minds!?

To say the least, both Snape and Draco weren't keen on seeing Luscious. The enraged blond would be worse than the horrors of Azkaban. Though, neither mentions it. Snape only left Malfoy twice that day. Once to get a book, for he had decided, by himself, that if his prim student was to miss his class than he would have to update Draco himself. He brought back Potion books and read them to Draco in a cold, never changing voice and Draco listened quietly. The second time was to go to the Dinner Hall at lunch and he returned with a small plate of a bit of fruit and a goblet of water. He had pulled a chair, a nice and comfortable one, up to Draco's bed so he could endure the long hours of watching, for any signs of improvement, it was day three and there had been none. Severus gave a noticeable, but small sigh and looked at the blond. "Well... I suppose we should try water again Mr. Malfoy." He said in a chilly voice and moved to the edge of the bed, he put a icy hand on his shoulder and brought him up to sit gently, letting him rest against his left as he pressed the goblet to the boys lips. He took a small sip but he found it harder to swallow than ever. Snape noted this, after watching Malfoy close his eyes and strain slightly. Snape exhaled sharply. "Silly boy." He snapped and brought his right hand to the other's throat. For a second Draco feared Snape was going to strangle him, but the hand ran from the top of the cord and down, in such a way that the pressure of his fingers opened his throat up. He felt the water trickle a little lower, though it took all he could to remember to breath through his nose. After the water trickled down his body reacted accordingly, no matter how painful it was and allowed the liquid to drain. Snape waited, the bucket beside the bed for what was expected to fallow. His body felt horrid but nothing came back up, he only coughed a few times, a gentle hand rubbed his back, so pleasantly cold on his burning skin. Snape noted sickly that he could feel the boy's rib cage joining the spine; there was not an ounce of muscle left on him, what a horrid poison this was. Which brought up the fact that Snape had sadly been unable to find a cure for the poisoning, which troubled him greatly, for he had even checked in the restricted section, it must have been a well deceived mix… They'd know when the blood sample was taken what had been in the mix and hopefully how to cure it.

After a few minutes with no sign of illness from the water, past his coughing, Snape smiled in that sly yet mystic look and repeated the technique till Malfoy had drunk at least two glasses before they gave it a rest. The Professor had only an hour before he would switch off with Madam Pomfrey to go attend his classes for the fallowing four hours. He looked at the plate he had brought with the fruit. He took a knife and fork and cut a kiwi very thinly before skewering one and held it for Draco. The boy stared at the food for a moment; did Snape seriously want him to eat? After finally getting some water into his body Snape wanted him to spew it all back up again? Had he gone mad? He stared at the food. Snape glared slightly.

"EAT." He said in a demanding voice, Draco was a little taken back by his Professors tone but opened his mouth a little and ate the kiwi, despite the sick crack coming from his jaw after not being used for so long. He had to swallow the same way as before, though, as the pain had not increased it had not subsided much either. He got it down and they waited. He felt very sick, as if his body didn't even want the food. But it did, it needed it so much. Snape gave him another slice. He felt so sick now but it didn't re-surface. Snape forked some more and offered it but Malfoy couldn't handle anymore and turned his head away. Snape snorted. "Have it your way than." He growled and gently laid Draco back down and stood up. Draco wanted to ask where he was going but could only watch Snape leave. He wondered if he had somehow angered him. He didn't forget it, watching him leave, his cloak streaming behind him like a bat's wings. It was only one o'clock when Snape returned with Dumbledore and a man he had never seen before in his life. The man was tall, thin, he had a great red cloak fluttering behind him and he had orderly dusty blond hair. He was at least as tall as Snape and his voice was calm and strong. Draco learned shortly after that he was the Alchemist the Minister had sent.

"Well, Snape how has he been, any better I hope?" Asked Dumbledore. Snape nodded.

"He drank two goblets of water and two thin slices of a kiwi before he felt ill, about twenty minutes ago." It was so much like Snape to be exact in his count at a time when it really didn't matter.

"Ah, that's good than." Chuckled Dumbledore, everyone in the room must have been wondering how he could laugh at a time like this. There was some silence before the tall man took a step forward.

"No means to be rude sir but I think we should go about collecting the blood, no?" Draco felt a little sick, how exactly was he proposing they took said blood sample, from a needle he hoped! Madam Pomfrey took away for a second than retuned with a needle, thank Merlin he thought they were going to slice his arm and take the blood that way or use some type of leech. He held stayed still as they put the needle in, right below where the bruise still remained from his drugging. He felt sick, like his body was fighting back, not waiting to let any blood loose, it must have been a side effect of the poisoning. He kept his eyes on Snape the whole time. The blood was taken and he felt light headed. The crimson liquid was put in a vial and locked up with a spell and given to the Alchemist who thanked Pomfrey and put it in a specially designed pouch in his jacket for vials, he was an alchemist after all.

It was at this time the door flew open, hitting the wall with so much force you swore that poor wall would collapse. A very bitter looking Luscious flooded towards them. "DUMBLEDORE!" he growled out, furious of his son's condition.

-------------------------------------------------†-------------------------------------------------

Chapter three complete! Now I'll mention at this time that I am looking for an artist for make some imaged for this fanfic. Send me a sample to of either Malfoy or Snape. Consider it like a contest :D The only rule it, it has to be your own work. If your art is accepted you will be asked to make a few pictures, about one per chapter, you make include a © sign and your name if you wish on the images you make and you will be referred By a given name, a site or album (whatever you prefer) and your email.

**Snape:** Kiwi?

**Draco:** I like Kiwi…

**Snape:** But kiwi? Do you know how hard that stuff is to cut?

**Draco:** I like mango too…

**Author:** It's a sweet food thing…

**Draco:** And strawberries…

**Snape:** Why do you keep mentioning my 'icy hands' over and over?

**Author:** Because, Draco has a fever and since this is mostly focused on his point of view, he notices your coldness more than say 'his burning eyes' understand now?

**Draco:** And honey…

**Snape:** Why is it told from his point of view more than mine?

**Author:** … (this is going on forever) would you like me to do a bit of your POV in the next chapter?

**Snape:** Yes.

**Draco:** Why couldn't it have been blueberries? I like blueberries more than kiwi's…

**Author:** sigh Ok tune in again for chapter four, with special (one time only) Snape POV! Join us for Cyteryus' Kiss.


	4. Cyteryus' Kiss

† **No other Cure †**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the author. Exscept

For Peter, he's mine.

**Pairings: **Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy

**Rating: **M for sex scenes and language. This is a MM, meaning a man having sex with another man. If you don't like, don't read.

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

Theme: Harry Potter Chapter IIII Cyteryus' Kiss 

-------------------------------------------------†-------------------------------------------------

Snape's POV 

-------------------------------------------------†-------------------------------------------------

I looked with surprise at the door as a tall man, with the longest, fairest hair I'd ever seen flooded in. Of course I knew him, for he was my old friend, Luscious Malfoy. I call him friend in the way a cockroach might call poison food. I took a step back as the blond thundered in such a tone you swore he was related to dragons. He stormed over to the bed, with the sick boy in it and looked taken aback by his son's condition. He turned to Dumbledore with such a fierce look, "YOU DECIDE TO TELL ME OF THIS NOW?" he bellowed.

"Calm yourself Luscious, he has gotten better and our friend Peter here is going to find a cure, so if you could lower your voice my boy." Said Dumbledore calmly, even though he himself seemed to be a little fearful of the man's rage. Luscious snorted.

"So what exactly is it my poor son's suffering from?" He asked in a demanding voice, turning from Dumbledore to Madam Pomfrey, who was unable to answer so, I, myself took the floor.

"Poisoning. I found him all cut up and half dead." I left out the details of when I found the boy and exactly where I had found him, for this information wouldn't help us calm the man. Luscious, wasn't the kind of man I had or would ever trust. Luscious eyed his boy than Snape. He turned his gaze to Dumbledore as he began to speak again, steel burning into light blue.

"We will do our best to help him further and cure him, but it will take time. You need not worry though, Luscious. We currently have Severus watching over your boy day and night." I looked from Malfoy to Dumbledore at the mention of my name, then further onto steel. Luscious looked a little more eased hearing his 'dear friend' was watching over his boy. Luscious beckoned Albus and the two stepped away, talking in low voices before Luscious wished Severus farewell and walked out of the door, a nice new dent imbedded in the wall where the door had struck, without so much as a farewell to his boy, but then again, Draco probably didn't even know his father had just stormed in. I looked over at him and walked back to the bedside, resting one of my hands on his forehead. He was so hot to the touch, burning like a fire. Good Merlin. His cold sweat had slowly gone away but it lingered. After a few moments we parted with Peter who promised to owl Albus as soon as he had the antidote. Dumbledore returned to his office to do some work and that was that. I settled into my seat, looking to the clock. Oh for Merlin's sake, I had to go teach those brats in a few minutes. I sighed and looked to Draco. He looked so ill. His eyes were half closed but I knew that grey was focusing on my every move. His fair hair lay on the white pillow, the green sheets scattered around his body, offering heat were necessary and cool where it was needed. "Well boy, stay alive, I'll be back later." Was all I could say in my signature unemotional voice and got up, my robes billowing after me as I left the wing, Madam Pomfrey taking my place.

I stopped in my room for a shower before I took to the classes. A painting of an emerald dragon noticed my presence and opened without a word or request for password. My room walls were a dark green, almost black, it was furnished with black oak floors and black desks and couches and bed. It was dark and this was how I liked it. I took to my bathroom, emerald tiles and black rugs. I stripped of my cloaks and black shirt and black dress pant's. I was thin; I knew so, my ribs pressed lightly to the scared pale skin. In my younger years I had been rather, say depressed and most if not all the scars painted on my body were self-inflicted. But that, that's not your business, is it? (I'm sure our author will bring it up again anyway…) I took to the showers and washed my thin frame, though I must admit, I felt a little less boney since I had felt and seen Draco's ribs jutting out. I got dressed in some clean robes and took off to my classes. First half hour, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Seventh year. How fun. Class didn't go great. My mind was elsewhere. That's not to say I didn't pay enough attention to keep my students in order but I had to admit potions weren't on my priorities. I wanted to get back to Draco, for a reason I didn't understand fully myself. Maybe fear I would be skinned alive if Luscious found out I was taking some hours to teach and not guard his son? Or maybe there were other reasons, reasons I didn't understand. I was also looking forward to seeing what Draco's blood revealed. I was so lost in thought now that I didn't notice Hermione raise her hand to ask a question. When I noticed I raised my voice a little. "What is it Miss. Granger?" came my cold hiss. When classes were over I sat at my desk. Now I was not one to lower myself to slouching like a muggle but now I was so tired I folded my arms and laid my head down on them, closing my eyes for a few minutes. Minutes turned to an hour. I woke up to a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Severus, this can't be the most comfortable place to rest, why don't you go to bed?" Asked a gentle voice I knew. I looked up at Dumbledore, wondering how it was he had found me. He must have been heading to dinner. I shook my head.

"I can't go sleep, I need to go check on Malfoy." I mumbled quietly. Since I had taken the post of guarding Draco and waiting for something miraculous to happen I had gotten no sleep except for a few minutes after the end of my four hours and sometimes a few minutes at night. Dumbledore eyed me with such a pleasant gaze.

"I can inform him Severus, you look so tired my friend." He said, his hand squeezing my shoulder gently. I was cautiouse, I did want to sleep but I also didn't want to leave Malfoy. But Dumbledore's kind eyes and gentle touch made me realized I would be no use if an intruder appeared anyway, I was too tired. So with a thank you to Dumbledore I went to my room and fell asleep without even removing my robe.

What I didn't know was that my prim student hadn't been rested by Dumbledore's word that I would not be coming and hadn't slept himself; he had just stared at the door for hours, waiting for me to come. I didn't know he cared that much. When I woke from a good rest I found myself thinking of that stupid picture Malfoy had drawn. That stupid boy had been worrying about my reaction too it all throughout being sick. Stupid child. I was warm in my room and really didn't feel like moving, mostly since I had a bad headache now from lack of sleep. I kept closing my eyes and feeling as though I was falling, the sign one gets when the body is very tired. I lay quietly in my bed but than I reminded myself of Draco. No, my tiredness could wait. I slowly got up but felt dizzy and leaned to the wall before waking up fully and making my way to the dinner hall, going in through the back so as not to be noticed to much. Dumbledore smiled at me, asked if I had gotten enough sleep. I shook my head, no. Dumbledore frowned a little. "You should go back to sleep than Severus." Again I shook my head no. And ate a few things, a pasta and some form of salad before putting some food on a smaller plate, and putting a knife and fork into a goblet (to make it easy to carry) and exited through the back. I headed straight for the hospital wing and relived Pomfrey of her post. She smiled and took to the dining hall. I sat down. If I dare say, I think Malfoy smiled when he realized it was me. "Silly boy, you should have slept." I growled and began slicing some mango thinly and then went and filled the silver goblet with water.

He drank some water, three glasses and a half, and ate a mango slice before I could tell from his sore gaze it hurt too much to keep eating. That was fine, he had eaten and drunk today and so we managed to maintain some life in him. I sat by his bed and read to him some potions but once more wasn't focused on it. It became dark soon and the night found me with my book away, watching Malfoy, for he had gone to sleep. I watched him breath, raspy hard breaths. I reached out my hand, for what reason I didn't know. My fingers touched his lips, they were cold. Something stirred in my body as Malfoy opened his mouth ever so slightly, his warm breath washing my hand. I watched him closely, with my proud black eyes. I dared a little further and pressed just the tips of my fingers into that warm mouth. As I was about to withdraw them a silver flicking tongue ran back and forth across them. Shivers sent through my body and I took back my hand quickly. I leaned back in my chair and breathed deep a few seconds, finding something in myself not relaxing properly though my mind not dare wonder what it was.

I sighed and slumped back. This was so tiring; I needed sleep that was all! But I paused again to look at the boy, than touched the fingers he had run his tongue over to my lips, I dare mention I actually gave them a little taste, how nice it tasted, like the mango's Draco had just ate. But I quickly lowered my hand as I heard shoes coming to the room. McGonagall looked my way and walked over. "Severus, Albus has sent me to relieve you and let you go rest." She whsipered in her elder voice, standing by me. "It's fine." I told her, in a slight hiss, for I didn't want to leave Draco. "This is a order from Dumbledore, Severus. Go sleep." She repeated, not looking like she'd give up. I sighed, I knew I couldn't win with her and stood. My hand touched Draco's cheek gently before I withdrew it sharply and left the room and returned to my own, for a good night of whiskey and sleep.

The next day was, thank god, Saturday. No lessons today, I could sleep in a little and I did so, for my headache hurt. But when I did get out of bed, at 9:37 I took some pills to bring the pain down and made my way sleepily to the Hospital Wing, but paused outside and instead went into the dining hall, using the main door since breakfast ran from 6am to 10am on weekends and was less organized than during the school days. I made my way to the back of the room and ate a small helping of eggs and toast. Dumbledore smiled at me. "Feeling better now Severus?" he asked putting that hand on my shoulder again.

"Yes, thank you." I replied with a kind nod but an unwavering gaze. I filled a plate with egg and strawberries and some honey on toast and went to the hospital wing with some milk, to try and get some calcium in the boy.

My arrival was to a slightly bitter looking boy. McGonagall had left to eat, promising I would be in soon, but I have decided to sleep in and hadn't come when he had been promised. I suppose that gave him some reason to look bitter at me as I sat down in my chair and put the food down. "Now now, don't give me that." Malfoy cast him a slight glare, as if asking, 'where the hell were you last night?' "I was too tired last night, so I went to bed. Your fine so don't fret." I muscled up a stern voice though it hurt a little to exercise it on Malfoy. I snorted and moved to his side, helping him sit up. "Try milk." I muttered, draining some into his throat, he swallowed but with difficulty, my hand rubbed his left shoulder gently. There was a moment before he let off a small groan and closed his eyes tightly and coughed and wheezed. I put the drink down immediately and rubbed his back. "Easy, breath." I calmed but his body kept shaking. I laid him down and emptied the milk down the sink and filled it with water quickly, returning to him careful not to spill. I sat down and sat Malfoy up and let the water go down, running my nails down his warm neck, draining the water. He coughed a little more and closed his eyes. He was in some pain. I laid him down and put away the water, going to the medicine cabinet and pulling a water sack out of the closet and filled it with warm water, casting a spell on it with my wand to keep it warm constantly till drained and brought it over, placing in on the boys stomach. "Better?" I asked in a calm voice, Draco's eyes answered me. Those pretty eyes, so much like his fathers, so revealing of feeling. But unlike his father, he wasn't as cold blooded. Now that some time had passed they tried strawberries and honey on toast, but the eggs didn't sit well and he drank some more water. Each day got just a little better; two steps forward one step back. Snape kept hoping for some meriacle and for a happy Dumbledore to run in and give them the answers to the poison.

"Ah Severus! I've received a message from Peter!" called a delighted Dumbledore, a barn own with a white face perched on his shoulder and a scroll in his hand. What do you know? Wishes do come true.

"And…?" I asked interested in what it said more than ever. Dumbledore began to read it aloud so Draco and I could hear.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, Snape and Mr. Malfoy_

_We have figured out what is in the poison and what a poison it is! I've never seen such a mix before in my life!_

_This poison consists of Basilisk Venom; Spider's poison and non other than Cyteryus! Cyteryus! Who ever poisoned our Malfoy must be caught and charged for so much as the growth of such a plant! _

_Such a mix is bad though. They aid each other. The basilisk causing fatigue, the Cyteryus causing organ swelling, such as in the stomach, and the spider sealing it in the blood stream! At the pace this poison travels it must be getting very close to his heart and lunges by now. I swear, we are doing our absolute best to get an antidote, but it's a hard mix.  
Keep him alive and we will find a cure!_

_Sincerely, _

_Peter W. Flike_

Dumbledore handed the letter to me, I took it and read it a few times to myself. Malfoy must have been panicking at the ingredients. Oh good, he paid attention in his classes.

"I do hope they send the antidote soon." Said Dumbledore going over to Malfoy and pulling his sheets back, touching Draco's warm head than his ribs and his slightly swollen stomach, kidneys, liver and such, he was worried to feel the bottom of his lunges slightly swollen, but he didn't raise the concern to me.

"Yes…" I said, closing my eyes and handing the letter back to Dumbledore who nodded and took it, putting it up a sleeve.

"There must be something we can do while we wait…" I said with a sigh, looking at Malfoy.

"Pray, Severus, pray." Said Dumbledore, touching my arm before excusing himself and walking back upstairs just as none other than Malfoy's bat, Fawne flew in and landed on the bed crawling about with a small letter tied to it's leg. Snape took it and looked at Malfoy.

"Shall I read it aloud or let you read it yourself?' I repeated the question when I got no sign and this time I got a happier look to the first option, so I opened it and read the second letter.

_My dear, dear boy!_

_I've just heard! How are you my poor boy!? I bet you're father didn't even go see you! Oh my boy I would visit but I'm so busy. Oh my, I'm in such a fret; I hope you get better my son!_

_Love,_

_Your mother!_

I had to say, she sure could worry over his son but being in London or wherever she was wasn't much of an excuses not to visit, that's what the fireplaces are for no? Traveling quickly from one spot to the other. Oh well, it didn't seem to anger Malfoy much so I wouldn't bring it up. I looked at him.

"Ugh… I'm so tired. I think I might head back to my room, don't worry I'll be back in a few hours." I stood and turned to leave but found a hand on my arm. How he had managed such a great movement as to grab me was beyond me, it must have hurt a lot. His hand slid down my wrist and into my hand weakly. I looked at him and swore I say him mouth the words, 'don't go' but I can't be sure. I turned and leaned down a little, bringing his hand to my lips and kissed the alabaster skin lightly before laying his hand back down. "Then let me grab some papers to correct." Malfoy let me leave to gather my papers from the dungeons.

So to the dungeons I went and gathered my papers from my desk. As I was leaving I stumbled into Granger and scolded her.

"There are no classes today, Granger." I hissed, gathering myself after stumbling a little. Se looked a little hurt.

"I'm actually glad I found you, I was wondering, how Malfoy is doing?" she asked, not looking me in the eyes.

"He's fine. But if you're so concerned you should go visit him, not ask me." I couldn't help but be stern with her; she didn't need to get me to find out if Draco was ok.

"I'm sorry sir. I was also curious, what, um, poisoning was used?" Her eyes flicked to mine and I felt a little more tempered.

"That Granger is none of your business at all. And I don't," I paused. "Recommend you go looking for the answer." I than turned without another word to her and headed back to the Hospital wing, where I set up my camp and began checking tests, a test I had recently given out Wednesday. Malfoy watched me with his nice grey eyes the whole time, just watching, but I felt like he was asking me something… a question he needed the answer too but couldn't bring himself to use his voice. I looked to the clock and checked the last test before putting them on the bed behind me. I stood up next to Draco's bed and touched his cheek very gently, so warm it was. "I'll be back soon." I said but would hear no complaints and walked off before a confused Draco could grab my sleeve again.

I went back to my room and had a shower and changed robes and then headed back to the wing where I found none other than McGonagall, Dumbledore and Peter standing by Draco. Peter had a large container in his airs, that looked heavy enough to Snape his back in half but he managed to keep it up before placing it neatly at the end of the bed and opened it up.

"Tada! Cyteryus' Kiss!" chimed Peter proudly, obviously enjoying the work he'd done. They all stared at him, waiting for him to elaborate on this Cyteryus' Kiss. He pulled out a little container. "Here, bring me a needle and I'll show you." He said with a smile. Pomfrey who had been fixing some beds at the end of the room ran off and came back with a needle and a cotton ball and some cleaning agent to clean the spot. "There you go Mr. Flike." she said and went back to working. He poked the needle through the plastic top and put the liquid inside then threw out the empty container and going to Malfoy's side. He took a look at the spot the bruise was fading and ran his fingers north of it till he found the vein he had been looking for and cleaned the spot. "This might hurt but it'll be worth it my boy." He said smiling and gently slide the needle in and the liquid filled his body. He had a horrible reaction and began coughing and wheezing. He managed to grab his throat in pain as the medicine spread through his whole body. He felt like there was a war going on. I ran, yes ran, over to them and took one of the boy's shoulders. Dumbledore took one of his hands and I rubbed his shoulders, sitting his against my chest, trying to sooth him. 'Oh Draco, what are we to do with you?' I asked myself as he calmed down and I felt him lean all his weight into me. I sighed his hair was buried in my face and I felt myself, ever so gently, kiss the boy's head, going unnoticed by everyone else in the room. I laid him back down gently. Dumbledore smiled.

"Well if this works, we should hope to see improvement how soon, Peter?" asked the old man, turning to the younger skinny one. "No more than tomorrow afternoon. If it isn't working owl me." He said and Dumbledore nodded and they parted ways again. "If he's better tomorrow Snape I'll ask you to lend your bath to the boy so he can relax a little tomorrow." I nodded, but for some reason felt a little excitement build in my nether regions, much to my hate, for I didn't want to have those feelings when Draco was in such pain… but something about having the boy in my room in my bath excited me, I only hoped he would be better tomorrow, but at the same time, prayed he wouldn't.

"We will wait, and see." I said as coolly as possible before taking back my seat and parting with the headmaster and head professor. I leaned back in my chair and looked at the boy. "Until tomorrow."

-------------------------------------------------†-------------------------------------------------

Tada! Chapter four is complete! This was a long one, I didn't mean for it to be this long but I wanted to finally start giving Draco some hope and move on with the story. I want to remind you all, this IS a M/M, which once more means, male on male and it is rated NC-17 because it will be descriptive when the time comes. There might be a little, little bit in the next chapter but I'm not sure cause I don't know yet.

Oh I forgot! Incase anyone is wondering what exactly Cyteryus is. Here's a link to a picture best describing it, but if you prefer to use your imagination here's a description too!

Cyteryus is a large plant with a bold head and mouth, ringed with sharp fangs. It had short tentacles around hit's mouth with black eyes at the end. Its mouth is a deep red and it has thick roots, which run along the surface around it than burry into the ground. The top of its bulb has poisons spines. It is illegal to grow in the Wizarding World and is used only in potions used for death.

**Snape: **Oh hey the whole chapters from my point of view

**Malfoy:** Oh hey things are looking better for me.

**Peter:** That's my genius at work!

**Malfoy:** Hey can I have a chapter too?

**Author:** Oh sure why not, but not the next one, maybe when your better.

**Malfoy:** Yay.

**Snape:** Why is it I seem to be getting feelings for Malfoy?

**Author:** Cause its part of my plot.

**Snape:** Your scary.

**Malfoy:** Hey Pete, tell us about yourself!

**Peter:** My name is Peter W. Flike. I am 34. I'm 5.11 feet and weigh 119pounds. I have blond hair (a lot blonder than the Malfoy family) and brown eyes. I like my red cloak, my favorite food is Chicken, and my favorite sweets are Bertie Bott's. I Dislike failure and enjoy success. I love my job, Alchemist of the Ministry of Magic and I am single.  
**Snape: **Btw, Malfoy lets hear about you too… since were at it.

**Malfoy: **Um ok… My name is Draco Malfoy. I am 17. I'm 5.7feet and weigh 109pounds (currently under 75pounds). I have light, light blond hair and grey eyes. I wear my uniform; my favorite foods are (big breath) strawberries, mangos, blueberries, raspberries, watermelon, melon, cantaloupe, Saskatoon berries, honey, brown sugar, French toast, maple syrup, jam, ice cream, apples, pears, star fruit, coconut and tea.

**Everyone Else:** 0.0;;;

**Malfoy:** My favorite sweets are chocolate frogs. I dislike Potter, Charms class, taking orders and being threatened. I enjoy evening, being obeyed, potion's class, my potions teacher and mantle fires (fireplaces). I am single and NOT gay. (Snort uh-huh)

**Snape:** So you have a god-complex?

**Peter:** That's like every fruit in the world…

**Author:** Alrighty we've learned about Malfoy and Peter, next time we can hear from Snape and hopefully another surprise guest!

**Snape:** Remember, R and R.


	5. Until Tomorrow

† **No other Cure †**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the author.

**Pairings: **Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy

**Rating: **M for sex scenes and language. This is a MM, meaning a man having sex with another man. If you don't like, don't read.

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Theme:** Harry Potter Chapter V _Until Tomorrow_

Morning found Malfoy getting dressed, with a little difficulty. He was alert again and the poisoning was going away rapidly. He had drank and eaten that morning thanks to his beloved Snape. Once done he smiled at Severus and was lead from the dreaded Hospital Wing. How he hated the place now. Ugly mossy green and white blankets. Gold shining through the window in the morning and blue at night. Ugh he hated it now. He was very glad he was able to leave and more than peachy that he was heading to Snape's room, he wondered a little what it might look like. No doubt it would be green and black maybe some silver. Malfoy had a bit of a hard time walking, mostly because he'd been off his feet for so long and his muscle was mostly gone. He had to lean against Snape at first than managed to walk but Severus remained close to him, incase he took a false step and stumbled. They made their way to the dungeons and down the long halls from Potions class and found a painting of an emerald dragon with beady eyes. It looked at both of them then hissed in a snake's voice.

"Passssword?" it flicked its wings and waited, eyeing Draco.

"Serpent's Eye." Spoke Severus in a clear, well cut voice. The dragon flicked his tongue and the portrait opened and the two disappeared inside. Hah, Malfoy was right. Dark black oak floor, dark green walls, black furniture. Yes this was exactly what he exspected Snape's quarter's to look like. Severus closed the door and made his way to a desk Malfoy hadn't noticed and sat down and pulled out a blank parchment and a few others with pretty handwriting on them and began to take what looked like notes, his handwriting had a noticeable awkwardness, like it hurt to keep his wrist bent the way needed to hold a quill. Malfoy wondered why this was but didn't find courage to ask, what would he say? 'Hey Sevvey, does your wrist hurt, your writing is wonky.' He'd find the dungeons in seconds and the painting of the dragon. He stood front as center as if he was on trial but his legs ached and pained him. Snape looked up at him with a sharp gaze.

"Sit, lay down, bathe, and do what you like Malfoy." He said sharply and went back to writing. Draco blinked, slightly bewildered, he was sure this was the first and last time he' ever hear those words come out of a teachers mouth. He looked around then gingerly walked to the door he had assumed the bathroom, lucky him is was and wasn't a closet. He closed the door and was about to lock it when he head Snape on the other side.

"Leave it unlocked, incase you go out cold or slip." Draco sneered a little, he wasn't that dense and left it unlocked and drew a bath and removed his clothes, running a nail over each rib he could see, feeling sick at the touch.

When the bath was drawn he got in and lay back, relaxing immensely. It felt good to get clean and to go into an almost vegetated state. He must have been in there for a while cause he heard Snape knock again the door. "You alive in there or have you drowned?" When Draco didn't answer, though he did try hard but his voice was missing, Snape got a little worried and opened the door just a little and looked straight at Draco's face, no lower for fear of his own reaction (long story short, Draco didn't put bubbles in his bath… ehehe). "Oh good you haven't drown." He said sarcastically. Malfoy furrowed his brow and looked though he was about to splash water at Snape. "Don't you dare…" Snape warned, but Malfoy just smirked. "Do not." He warned again and began to back out of the bathroom, Draco smirked again and splashed some water at Snape and got him, soaking his chest. He let off a short growl and exited making Draco wonder if he had gone to far. He wrapped up his bath and got out only to find in dismay he was short a towel. He opened the door, holding his cloths in front of his body and blushed a little but also looked concerned as he saw Snape changing his shirt and robe, his skin was as pale as Malfoy's but it was covered in scars. Snape turned around sharply, looking both frightened and mad and he did up his shirt very fast. "Put on some bloody clothes!" yelped Snape, who had never, spoke badly in front of anyone. Draco looked taken aback and shook his head, trying to find a way to explain he needed a towel, but thank Merlin, Snape got it and went to a closet and pulled out a dark green towel and handed it to Malfoy who took it and scurried back into the bathroom to dry off and walked out with the towel around his waist, his robes folded and in his arm. He placed them on a chair and looked around the room again, being spooked out of his wits when Snape spoke from his desk. "You can look, but don't touch." He grunted without looking up from the paper he had finally finished writing on. Draco blinked, so looked through all the books on the black shelves around his room, reading each title before looking at Snape who looked back with a dark gaze. "What?" of course Draco didn't answer he watched a few more moments then he disappeared into the bathroom and came out dressed in his black school pants. Snape didn't even look up from his studies when he came back. Malfoy walked over to the bed and stared at it, nervous but tired and then looked at Snape. Severus felt eyes on him and looked up. He noted Malfoy's nervous gaze. "Go ahead, sleep. I'll wake you up before dinner." Snape promised, standing up and rolling the parchments and putting them away, then finding a book and sitting down on a couch to read it. Malfoy stared down at the bed then, still ginger, pulled the blankets back and slipped in, wrapping them about his body, feeling nice and cozy in the big bed.

Malfoy woke up a bit later to find Snape nowhere in site. He was puzzle and got out of bed and looked around, getting a good fright when he saw Snape sleeping on a couch, the man, who was a light sleeper looked up at him sleepily. "Don't look so shocked, must I remind you, you're the one who took my bed?" he asked as he sat up and brushed some of his black hair from his eyes. Such nice looking hair, he wanted to run his fingers through it. Not greasy but it looked so soft and silky. He gave a soft sigh and Draco smiled and walked over and sat on the couch, a few feet from Snape and leaned back, making himself comfortable. Snape smirked a little at him and got up and went over to a small bar against one wall but instead of making some strong alcoholic drink or pouring whiskey he made some tea and brought two cups over to the black coffee table and poured the tea. Draco took his cup gratefully and began sipping it. Mm it tasted great! He didn't even know Snape knew how to make tea. Snape watched him with a slight frown, waiting cautiously incase Malfoy had to throw up the liquid but nothing came back up so he relaxed and took a single sip from his cup. He looked around for a clock but found none and looked a little puzzled but let it slip, Snape would tell him if they needed to go. He stood up, gave Snape a thankful look and slipped back into the bed. Snape sighed and laid his head back, staring up at the ceiling for awhile before getting up and going over to Malfoy and looked down at him quietly. He seemed to have already fallen into a deep slumber; Merlin the boy was a thick sleeper. He dared a little and leaned down and gently kissed Malfoy's cheek before the boy, having a happy dream turned over a little and caught his arms about Severus' neck and his lips met Snape's. Snape's eyes widened and he was brought back to reality, no this couldn't happen, he couldn't develop feelings for Malfoy. Draco was his student! He could be in so much trouble for this! But despite what his heart was screaming he was unable to pull away, he found his lips open and an eager silver tongue slipped into his mouth. He pulled back a little but sleeping Draco's arms clung tight. Snape sealed his own tongue to the base of his mouth, refusing to give in any more than he already had. But it was very tempting, after all, Malfoy was only half dressed and had his lips firmly sealed on Snape's, that devilish silver tongue fooling around. He closed his eyes, a hand resting on the backboard of his bed, the other light on Malfoy's shoulder. As his eyes closed Malfoy became aware of what he was doing and couldn't help but think 'I won.' Which made him feel guilty again. He released his arms from Snape's neck and took his lips off looked away quickly. Snape had a moment of longing, breathing a little heavy before standing up straight and turned away. "You should get ready… for dinner." He said quietly and walked to his desk, sitting down again. Malfoy looked at him and got out of bed; going to the chair he'd left his cloths and pulled them on, not bothering to go into the bathroom since he had his pants on already. He kept his back to Snape, feeling horrid. But Snape was smiling gently to himself… it had felt, frightfully wonderful and so right. But he reminded himself he'd be seeing Azkaban if anyone found out about what he had done or if he went any further.

When Malfoy was done getting dressed they made there way to the dinner hall, early so as not to make a scene and took their seats. Dumbledore asked him how Malfoy was doing and he informed him he was fine and looking better. He found he couldn't eat that night nor drink and told himself to fix a strong whiskey that night and some olives. He watched Malfoy, making sure he didn't get sick while eating. He only ate a bit of fruit and had some water, though once or twice he saw Malfoy unable to swallow but he got a hold of it. At these times Snape found himself gripping his napkin tightly but dare not show his slight fear. They were to administer the antidote before breakfast, after lunch and before he went to asleep. He hoped the boy might get his voice back soon, so it would be easier to tell if he was feeling good and what he wanted.

When dinner ended Malfoy caught up with Snape at the stairs and they headed back to the dungeons, but not before going to the hospital and administering the antidote. They then headed to the room. Malfoy got into bed and read through a book that Snape had allowed him to take off a shelf and read while he drank his whiskey, finishing off the bottle by the time Malfoy had finished the book and put it on one of the black nightstands. He looked over at Snape and saw him get up and walk over to the other side of the bed. He pulled back the covers and slipped in. He had removed his robe when they had arrived and his black dress shirt was unbuttoned. He exhaled, alcohol on his breath making Malfoy recoil. 'He's drunk.' Draco thought, feeling sick. He turned his back to Snape, so as to try an forget the stench and go to sleep and he managed to do so but woke up facing him again, he was pressing firmly to the warm body, his arms wrapped around the broad back. When Snape woke he was sober again and frightened out of his wits, not recalling how he had even gotten into the bed with the boy and was very relieved when he relized he had his pants on still and hadn't done anything stupid. But he did however have a child stuck to him and when he tried to move he found a hangover and was stuck. "Malfoy… silly boy, let me go." He snorted but Malfoy had closed his eyes and didn't feel like releasing the warm body "Five more minutes… Sevvey…" he mumbled, burying his face into Snape's chest. Snape's eyes widened. Had he just imagined it or had Malfoy spoke? He tried gently to wake the boy but he didn't budge from his death grip around Snape's body. The man sighed and brought a hand up and laid it gently under Malfoy's hair, the other pressing to his lower back. He felt very comfortable close to Malfoy, but he couldn't help but think if Dumbledore walked in, he knew Snape's password, what he would think. It was prohibitive for a teacher to sleep or so much as touch a student in a suggestive way. Snape sighed into the boy's neck and felt him wake up again. "S-Snape?"  
Came a whispering voice. Snape smiled and released him. "I take it your voice has returned?" Malfoy looked as shocked as Severus had. "I-I guess so!" said Malfoy with a bright smile. He then seemed to become aware of their position and quickly let go of Severus and backed away a little. Once released Sev got out of the bed quickly and brushed the wrinkles out of his clothes and went to the bar and fixed some tea, feeling a bad headache and taking some pills.

"A-are you ok?" asked Draco, getting out of the bed and curling up in leather chair.

"I'm fine." He replied a little shortly, ashamed he had gotten drunk and then slept in his bed knowing Draco was in it. Once Draco had finished a cup of tea he stood up. "I want a bath." He said, sounding like he was suggesting Severus draw him up one. "You know where the bathroom it. But this time," he stood up and went to his cupboard and gave Draco a towel. "Take this." Draco smiled and went to the bathroom. Snape lay down on the couch, his head aching. He scolded himself, he knew very well last night could have gone much worse; he was lucky he had not touched Malfoy.

When he had relaxed and dried off Malfoy tied the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom, to see Snape dozed off on the couch. A smug smirk crossed his face and he quietly snuck up to him, than he stole a kiss off those soft lips. Snape's eyes flashed open and he sat up. Draco pouted. "Don't fool around like that, Malfoy."

"I wasn't fooling." He teased and stood up. His height offering Snape a view of the towel from where he was laying, but he looked away. "What you just did could get both of us in trouble." He hissed. Malfoy put a hand on his hip.

"Just like when you kissed me before supper and how you slept next to me last night hm?" taunted Malfoy, Snape was taken aback and looked a little defensive but he didn't fight back. "Damn, your talkative when you've been sick." He hissed. Draco smirked down at him. "Heh! Don't worry I won't tell anyone, I don't want to get kicked out of school." He snorted that didn't ease Snape too much and he sighed. "We should head to breakfast…" he muttered and stood up.

"I'm not hungry." Commented Draco, folding his pale arms across his stomach, the underside of his ribs against his wrists.

"Then put you're clothes on so we can give you your medicine." Grunted Snape, pulling on his robe.

"Don't like what you see? You wound me." Growled the boy and Snape glared his coal eyes back. But didn't comment and that made Malfoy smirk again, looking like he'd just won a fight but got dressed anyway, not going into the bathroom and dropped his towel, getting changed. 'I'm acting slutty…' Malfoy told himself but could only smile, cause he knew he was getting away with it. Snape than paused. "You do have classes today, will you be attending them?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at Malfoy as the boy did up his tie and walked over to him. "Mmm… Na, I still don't feel good." He replied Snape nodded and they went to the hospital wing to administer the antidote.

-------------------------------------------------†-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5, complete. Snape begins to get feelings for Draco and Draco takes advantage of it, what will happen on the upcoming Halloween? Who will be tricking and who will be treating? ;) Please join us again for our next chapter, simply titled Blond Little Vampire. Ha-ha, it's April and I'm writing about October.

**Snape: **Blond little Vampire? That one sounds promising…

**Author:** Ah thanks for reminding me Sevvey! The next chapter will most defiantly be **NC-17**

**Snape:** Joy…

**Draco:** I CAN TALK AGAIN WHOOOO-HOOO!

**Snape:** Bloody hangover, be quiet.

**Draco:** :P

**Author:** Hm…

**Draco:** Hey, hey, since I'm better can I have POV in the next chapter?

**Author:** Hm maybe… that might be fun.

**Snape:** Blond little Vampire AND Draco's POV… how exciting, make my double do it, I'm calling in sick.

**Author:** You're a fictional character tweaked to my imagination; you aren't allowed to call in sick.

**Snape:** …

**Draco:** I like the new title… gunna be fun!

**Snape:** You classified this as a Romance/Angst, where's the Angst?

**Author:** Well, first you and Draco do it a few times tha---

**Snape:** NEVERMIND.

**Peter:** My antidote is a success!!!!!!!

**Everyone but Snape:** PARTY Have a great, good time common!

**Snape: **My head….

**Author:** I'd also like to say this now, I Liked Lupin as a dark arts teacher a lot (so sad when he resigned) so, because of that fact and because this is my fanfic, Lupin is still their dark art's teacher and only Harry, Snape, Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore know he's a werewolf.

**Dumbledore:** Remember, R and R.


	6. Blond Little Vampire

† **No other Cure †**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the author.

**Pairings: **Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy

**Rating: **M for sex scenes and language. This is a MM, meaning a man having sex with another man. If you don't like, don't read.

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

Theme: Harry Potter Chapter VI _Blond Little Vampire_

-------------------------------------------------†-------------------------------------------------

Draco's POV 

-------------------------------------------------†-------------------------------------------------

I had been ill for over a month, and it had only been a week since I had been staying in Snape's room, closely monitored by the man I fancied so much. It was wonderful, only days after I had slept in the man's room my voice had returned and I had caught Snape both kissing me and embracing me. I had to admit, my heart was full of butterflies and I felt like I was winning some war. Well, now Halloween was coming up and I was thinking of what to be, for I still liked to go trickier treating in Hogsmead. What was better than getting FREE candy? And if there was no candy, playing tricks. I dare say it was my most favorite holiday of all. This year it was on Friday, so we got a three-day holiday. On Halloween day the teachers would give out candy at the end of their classes and some even dressed up. For instance, McGonagall was known to stay in her cat form with her fur died black and wearing a witch's hat. Professor Lupin taught them about Vampire's, Ghost, and Halloween traditions and where they came from. It was a very fun time of the year, but I couldn't decide what to be this year. I had it, however, imbedded in my mind something good was going to happen between Snape and me.

Halloween day came very fast. We ate pumpkin juice and fruit with whipped cream, pancakes shaped like ghosts. There were enchanted Pumpkin candles floating around and every now and then you'd swear your food winked at you. I suppose I should tell you about our classes, cause I did enjoy them on this day. Our first class was Charm's. Professor Flitwick didn't dress up but he did decorate his classroom with a very large pumpkin and candle skulls. The next class was Transfiguration. Like I said, McGonagall was in her cat form, silky black fur and a big witch's hat on her head. She let us even take some candy from a bucket at the end of the session. Next was lunch. Same as before but this time with Pumpkin pies. After lunch was Potions. I enjoyed it, even though there was nothing in Snape's lesson that related to Halloween or even hinted he knew that later that night he'd have to listen to TRICK OR TREAT! Over and over till he got a headache, either from the voices or from drinking, trying not to act violently. A bit of me hoped he might get drunk but maybe I could have more fun if he was sober. I did my potion right and got one of those snake like smiles and we were dismissed. I lingered a little and walked up to the man, with a slight pout. "What? No candy?" I asked with a grunt. He looked up at me, black hair falling out of his face.

"I don't give out candy Malfoy." He replied coolly. I pouted again.

"It's Halloween you know. No candy and you get a trick." I smirked a little, I was having fun. He eyed me suspiciously as I absently planned out all sorts of tricks I could play on Snape with the password to his room. "You'll be late for class Mr. Malfoy." he muttered. I folded my arms and looked at him bitterer than before.

"It's Draco. Not Mr. Malfoy." I snapped. I watched curiously as he gave a final sigh, irritated with me and leaned down, opening a drawer to his desk. He sat back up and slipped a small cardboard container across the desk. I looked curiously at him.

"There, _Mr. Malfoy._ Now I suggest you get to class." Snape told me and went back to his studies. I took the box and smiled, letting it slid he had called me Mr. Malfoy again. I turned and left, I would thank him later. He was right; I was late for Green House. Only once I was outside did I read what the box said. It was a chocolate frog; I smiled and wondered if Snape had known that chocolate frogs were my favorite. I put it in my pocket and rushed off, up the stairs and out to the greenery, getting there just in time. We were learning about some fungus that festered in a dragon's stomach, but at the end of class when got three chocolate thorns. We smiled and walked to our final class, Dark arts. I was still bugged about what my costume could be but Lupin gave me an answer when he pulled up the vampire page.

"Vampires (or vampyres) are mythological beings that subsist on human and/or animal life-force. In most cases, they are reanimated corpses who feed by draining and consuming the blood of living beings. In folklore, the term usually refers to the blood-drinking humans of Eastern European legends, but the term is often applied to similar legendary creatures from other regions and cultures. The characteristics of vampires vary widel---" He kept talking but I knew, that was what I was gunna be tonight, and, maybe I could torment Snape later that night. I found my hand in my pocket, touching the Chocolate frog box before yawning and leaning back, watching the Professor talk about vampires, but I wasn't listening anymore.

Dark Art's ended, we got chocolate enchanted spiders, Ron was terrified, with was just great. Lupin was a good teacher, though he seemed to fool around a lot, but he did make Dark Art's fun, though I hate to admit it. I waved good-bye to Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle and told them I'd see them at 9 in the courtyard to head out to Hogsmead. I headed back to the dungeons, stopping in Snape's classroom, but didn't find him, so I went to the dragon and told the password, it opened up and I walked in, feeling relived, as if I had just walked home… no, this was better than home. I looked around and heard a shower running in the bathroom. I looked smug and walked over to the bathroom and turned the knob very quietly. Oh it was open. I smiled and gathered myself then threw open the door. "IM HOOOME!" I sang out. A very frightened Snape popped his head out from behind the curtain. "If you don't get out now, Mr. Malfoy, you'll find yourself out of my room and I guarantee you, you won't be coming back in." he growled in such a way I backed out immediately, fearful a little. I closed the door and took off my robe and my tie and lay down on the couch, reading through one of Snape's potion books. I yawned. At Halloween, at the candy shop in Hogsmead they sold candy that transformed you into the desired creature for the night and ended when you returned home. This was why Malfoy wasn't in a hurry to find a costume of anything. Costumes were for Muggles. I turned on the couch and looked at the door when Snape walked out, fully clothed, looking a tad ticked off that I had walked in on him. "I'm sorry." I said looking apologetic as I took out my chocolate spider and pulled off a leg, munching on it. He sighed and sat down in one of the chairs watching me closely.  
"So, what are you planning tonight, Sevvey?" I asked, looking interested as I munched another leg. He looked offended.

"It's Snape to you and I plan to stay in here and tune you brats out." He snapped, taking a sip of some whiskey I hadn't noticed before. The glass chimed s it was set back down on the black coffee table. He than spoke again, this time with a little bit of amusement in his voice. "I take it you're going out to Hogsmead, your curfew is twelve. At twelve I will be locking the doors and I won't open up because you're late. Understood?" He looked at me, obviously expecting me to obey.

"Fine, fine… Oh and can't I call you Severus in here?" I asked, leaning back against the couch, the leather groaning against my back. "No." I growled and looked away. Oh well, I was still going to call him Severus. I than stood cheerfully.  
"Wanta go to Hogsmead for a supper?" I asked smiling at him. He looked up at me, with those cold black eyes.

"I don't do dates Draco, especially not with my students." I smiled wide and he caught it. "What?" I looked peachy.

"You called me Draco, that's all. Alright, if you don't want to go to dinner with me than I'll have to make it up to you." I paused. "What's your favorite candy?" I asked curious. He looked taken aback again, not sure what to respond to first. "It was a slip of the tongue and no, I'm not telling you my favorite candy because I don't have one." He hissed at me. I walked over and stood in front of him, a hand on my hip. "LIAR." I said, making an L with my figures. "Everyone has a favorite candy. Even old men like you." He looked defensive for a moment but didn't respond. I snorted, I'd find out from someone else than.

After supper I hurried to the courtyard and we went to town, stopping in at Hogsmead to get our transforming candy, but I should tell you, I had run into Dumbledore after supper and had took advantaged of the situation.

"Dumbledore, might I have a word?"

"What is it my boy?" he asked with a tender look, wondering obviously if I was feeling ok.

"I was wondering, do you, know what Professor Snape's favorite candy is?" I asked, not wanting to make it sound suspicious. Dumbledore blinked at me for a moment than smiled.  
"Ah, Of course I do, Gummy Slugs is all he'll eat of candy." Dumbledore didn't ask me why I had asked, I assumed he could read my mind and left happily to go to his room and eat lemon drops.

So I need not tell you that while we were at the candy shop I bought a small box of gummies and put them in my bottomless, enchanted, bag to give to Snape later. We had a good night and didn't play any jokes. My costume was wonderful. My canine teeth turned to fangs and I wore a black cape. I took a look at the clock tower. Was that correct? The clock read 11:40. I panicked. I had twenty minutes to get home.

"Sorry guys, I'm tired, going to head back now." I called and turned to run back.

"Night Malfoy." Called Crabbe and Goyle,

"Good-night Draco." Chimed in Pansy.

I rushed back as fast as I could to Hogwarts. Down the flights of stairs into the dungeon. The clock tower began to ring. I nearly ran into the Dragon painting. "Serpent's Eye." I said, waiting for it to open, but it didn't.

"Missster Sssnape has locked up." Hissed the Dragon.

"But the last bell hasn't rung!" I called, hoping for Severus to hear me outside.

"Ssseverouss iss tired, go away." Hissed the Dragon again. I panicked a little and looked at the painting sad.

"Please tell him I'm here and that I'm sorry! I came as fast as I could!" The painting seemed to take a moment harvesting it's thoughts. "He'ssss told me to let you in, consssider yourssself lucky." Hissed the painting and it opened with a creek. I rushed inside and it closed. Snape was standing on the other side and locked the door with three locks and cast as spell on it, like he did every night. I smiled but he looked unimpressed. "Your late."

"By one second…" I replied quietly, taking off my boots and the cape and sitting down on the couch, smelling whiskey thick in the air, but Sevvey didn't seem drunk, so I didn't worry. He sat down on one of the leather chairs.

"You were still late." He muttered, taking a sip of amber whiskey.

"I'm sorry, Professor." I said looking away, sad he was so upset with me. Then I remembered the gummies and dug in my bag and pulled the little box out and put it on the coffee table next to his drink. "That's for you…" I said quietly and got up, heading into the bathroom to get changed.

While I was in the bathroom I peeked out and saw him picking up the small box and unwrapping the orange and black ribbon. He smiled down into the box but looked a little surprised. I came out in my silver and green shorts and folded up my clothes, putting them on a chair against one wall and sat down across from Snape with a small smile. "Are they... alright?" I asked quietly, hoping I hadn't crossed a line. Snape looked up at me, still a little shocked. "Yes… but how did you-?" he began but didn't finish as he looked back into the box. I smiled proudly.

"Dumbledore might have slipped me a clue." I said happily. Then I got up and walked around behind the chair he was in, leaning close, bringing my lips to his ear. I was going to kiss him, and he knew it and went rigid. "Enjoy." I chuckled and kissed the end of his jawbone lightly and stood up, going to bed. I could literally hear Snape's thoughts, well it was one night...maybe… I smiled and snuggled into the black sheets like always. He finished the bottle of whiskey and flicked off the lights, all but a candle, the candle he always left on, for secretly, Snape was fearful of the dark. I felt him walk to the other side of the bed and there was a removing of his robes and shirt and I felt him hesitantly lift the blankets then slip into the bed, his warmth heating the sheets. I turned over and found myself pressed to his body. I smiled, it was only one night, and here was Snape, sharing the same bed as me. I brought my hands up from my side and pressed them to his chest, running my fingertips over the gentle dips of muscle and the outline of bone. His breath quickened, sand that made mine as well. I moved and kneed him accidentally in the groin. I felt the professor go rigid again and I didn't know he was biting his tongue, holding back a moan. "Malfoy…" he growled deeply and propped himself up on a arm, looking me in the eye. "I know you're awake… You, we, can't do this." He hissed and began to back out of the bed. My arms grabbed his waist and I fallowed him, shoving my groin against him, feeling a moment of pleasure go through my body and Snape felt it as well and froze. "Malfoy…" he growled again but I clamped my lips over his, no. I wasn't going to let him back away. "Just one time." I whispered in his ear. "At least once." I whispered again. "You've locked the doors, no one will come in… I'll be very quiet." I whispered, bent on getting what I wanted tonight.

My hands were still groping all along his chest, I pulled on his arm, trying to get him to move to the center of the bed, he fallowed hesitantly. I smiled and rolled him gently on his back and moved on top of him. I had gained back some of my original weight but still was only 93 pounds. I lay atop him, the blankets keeping the warmth about us. I kissed his cheek, my tongue traveling the sweet skin, he watched me closely, intrigued by my silver flicking appendage. I stole a kiss from him, it was quick though, and moved, burying my face in his hair, smelling the melon shampoo he used. Like I had thought. His hair was silky soft, not at all like its greasy look would suggest. It was actually shinny and soft. As I breathed it in I moved forwards and backwards a little, grinding my hips against him. He went rigid again and brought a hand up and hooked it under the waistline of my pants. I took this as a good sign and kept moving. Slowly I sucked lower down his chest and ran my tongue all over that sweet skin. I planted my hands on his hips, his groin to my stomach I could now feel clearly how much of a bulge had formed. I smiled up at him and he glared slightly back. "W-what do you look so smug about?" he hissed, laying his head back as I squeezed his hips. "Your hard Sevvey." I teased. He flushed and his face went paler than usual. He looked like he was gunna spit something back but couldn't find any words so I just smirked and pushed my stomach down on his groin. He obviously liked the pressure cause he laid back his head with a silent groan. I smiled again and nipped the alabaster skin slowly moving lower. He slowly slid up, so his back was against the headboard and looked at me, slightly wary.  
"Don't worry, I won't bite." He smiled kissing along the skin just before Snape's pant's came into view. I smiled and slowly began to unzip them. "These really can't be all that comfortable." I smiled and pulled down on them, vanishing under the sheets and popping up again, chuckling his pants off the bed. Now I could feel Snape's large, well sized boner pressed against my thigh as I slid up to kiss him. He caught my lips this time and didn't let me leave. His lips slid open much to my prodding tongues liking and I slipped the silver inside the other's mouth, exploring the tastes, a little shocked when Severus' tongue rubbed again mine but soon the touch made me moan out happily and I broke the kiss, taking a deep breath. I realized Snape hadn't spoken all this time and nipped his neck. "Heya, lost your voice?" Snape snorted and pulled me up by a shoulder, his teeth clamping onto my neck, but not hard enough to break it, though I must admit it made me breath deep and become slightly more turned on.

"Please. You know were breaking about a million rules. Almost all of them leading to the consequence of Azkaban, right?" he asked with gleaming eyes. "That's fine, I'll make it worth your time." I smirked. "Ever been sucked by a student?" Snape glared slightly. "I can proudly say I haven't." he growled, going straight again but his boner didn't give way. I stuck my tongue out at him, which was probably the worst thing I could have done. He quickly slipped his lips over it and began to taste me. I moaned quietly as he sucked and then moved away, pulling the covers away as I moved downwards. He leaned back and took a deep breath as I moved slowly, licking my way down his front, stopping and flicking my tongue at his hip then down, moving around his, very large member to his thigh and down through the inside. I stopped.

"Am I making you horny Sevvey?" I asked in a teasing voice, exhaling a hot breath on his balls. He let off a silent moan.

"I am not a teenager, Mr. Malfoy, I don't get h-horny." He muttered, his hand twitching a little when I exhaled again. I smirked. "So what word would you use to explain your current situation?" Snape didn't reply. I passed some time, deciding to tease him. I admit, I am not a virgin, well not technically and I have sucked before. But I don't know if it counts. I mean I was only 11 and father was rather demanding.

I flicked my tongue out onto the tip of Severus' member and he couldn't help but moan a little. I smiled and licked his hip again then bit down on it and he squirmed, a hand going to my shoulder and tightening. "There's a old wound there... be gentle." He hissed to me. I released the skin immediately and looked at the alabaster flesh but there was no cut or scar. I was puzzled but licked the skin gently anyway, as if apologizing. I was beginning to go a little soft now so got back to the task at hand. I smirked up at Snape and then, put my lips over the head of his cock. He covered his mouth and bit the skin to hold back a moan. He knew he should cast a silencing charm on the room but didn't want to leave his current position to get his wand; he'd just have to stay quiet.

I worked well, running and flicking my tongue over the head that I held in my mouth, I let it out long enough to hiss a comment to Sevvey. "I want your jist in my mouth." I then chuckled. "Dad would be so mad it he saw us." And then slowly I began to swallow and lower my mouth. "Just hurry up." Snapped the man as he wriggled under my lips. Snape was big though and he stretched my throat wide. I gathered myself about half way down. He didn't rush me and kept his hand on my shoulder as I lowered some more and finally slipped the remainder of his member down my throat. I swallowed on it a few times and Snape had to keep back a moan again. Slowly I began to move my head up, all the way to the tip then back down the shaft to the base. Slowly I sped up as my throat adjusted to the size in my mouth. Soon I had him fighting back constant moans, his hand growing tight on my shoulder as I moved. I knew he was getting close. But I decided, I would allow him to get off. I had gotten to suck off my Professor, the one man I had pinned after for seven years. This was good. It was all I needed tonight. Getting screwed by the man could wait so I slowed way down and his hand tightened till it was painful and I felt him thrust into my mouth. Not ready for it I gagged and laid an arm down across his waist, trying to hold down his hips. "D-draco…" he whispered under his breath and laid his head back. I knew what to expect and sucked and swallowed hard on him, bringing my teacher right over the edge. A warm wet liquid spilling into the warm cavern of my mouth and down my throat as I pulled my head off the man's softening boner. I swallowed the rest and moved so he could slide down and lay comfortably, my body perched atop his. I Had to admit I was very hard at this point but I was savoring the sweet bitter taste in my mouth and I was sure Snape was tired so I stayed quiet about my own dilemma. I nuzzled his collarbone and licked it affectionately. Carefully I got off Snape and snuggled next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and breathed soft, warm breaths against my forehead. Snape paused. And spoke softly to me. "Not a word of this to anyone... and next time… we use a silencing spell." He smiled the last part and licked some blood off his hand as if confirming that he couldn't stay quiet. I smiled, did Snape just say, 'next time'? Oh, I couldn't wait for next time. I sighed in relief and nuzzled his ribs. "Ok…" I paused. "Hey Severus?" I asked. He didn't budge. "Mmm?" I kissed his side and sat up my head on an arm. "Why do you have so many scars?" I asked with a frown absentmindedly my hand laid on his stomach and stroked one of the defined marks on his skin. He put a hand on my head. "That's not your concern." He hissed with a kiss to my forehead. "Go to sleep." He turned onto his side and embraced me the way he had when he had been drunk. I smiled. "Ok… night." I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------†-------------------------------------------------

Tada! Chapter 6. Something actually happens and Snape returns his feelings for Malfoy. Lets hope they don't get caught! That would be bad for both of them. So, where did Snape's scars come from? What's this about Malfoy and his father? Join us next time and you might find an answer.

**Snape:** Huh…

**Draco:** what about me? Snape gets head and I'm left to deal with my boner?

**Author:** Yup.

**Draco:** grumbles

**Author:** since we didn't hear from anyone last time we will now hear from Professor Snape!

**Draco:** Yay clap

**Snape:** sigh I am Severus Snape. I was born January 9, 1958.I don't know how tall I am… 5.11 maybe? Somewhere around Peter's height. I Weigh 125pounds. I wear my black robes, black dress shirt and pant's. My favorite food is pasta's and my favorite treat is gummy slugs. I liked potions and dark arts and dislike Potters, Lupin, Sirius and being relied on. I am single.

**Author: **Ok it's 3 in the morning and our cast and director are tired so thank you and join us next time.


	7. Scars and Dinner

† **No other Cure †**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the author.

**Pairings: **Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy

**Rating: **M for sex scenes and language. This is a MM, meaning a man having sex with another man. If you don't like, don't read.

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

Theme: Harry Potter Chapter VII _Scars and Dinner_

Morning found the two still tangled together, but as morning began to creek in through the black leather curtain, in front of the window, that turned red when light hit it, gleamed Snape woke up and sat up, sighing shortly and getting out of the bed, wincing at the cold and realized he was naked. He looked at Malfoy curled up in his bed and walked to his bathroom, to have a shower. When Draco woke he groped a hand around, his eyes still closed for the warm body that had been with him all night and frowned when he couldn't find the alabaster skin. He sat up with a jolt and looked puzzled about the dark room till he picked up on the noises coming from the bathroom. He yawned and smiled inwardly, recalling the night before and licking his lips at the memory. He slipped out of bed and pulled on his robes and pants and shirt and left the room, unlocking the bolts and leaving. He went up a few stairs and into the green Common room of Slytherin. Since it was a weekend, no one was up at this early hour and he was thankful of that. He ran up the steps to his old room and slipped in quietly. Crabbe and Goyle had always been heavy sleepers so he wasn't too quiet as he collected Fawne from the window, a few books and a small suitcase of some of his clothes. He than left the room and went back down the dungeons, telling the dragon the password and bringing his small belongings in, Setting Fawne at the curtain rode. "Stay here and keep quiet." He chuckled and changed out of his robes into some jeans and a black and white fuzzy turtleneck (with he actually looked good in). He ran a hand through his hair and returned it to it's normal look than smiled proudly sitting atop the bed the night before he had finally gotten somewhere with Snape. He pulled out his father's dark potions book and laid back on the bed, reading through it when Severus came into he room, first looking at Malfoy, than the suitcase than the bat. "Moving in?" Snape asked, a little taken aback as he changed into his usual robes and made some tea, putting out two cups on the coffee table like usual. Malfoy got off the bed and sat down next to Snap, taking a few sips of his cup before looking at Snape with slightly down eyes. Sev caught this and looked at him cautiously. "What is it?" Draco didn't speak at first.

"Nothing, never mind." He looked away when they heard a knocking outside the door. Snape put down his cup and went to the bed, casting a tidy charm and gathered his clothes from around the bed, stuffing them into a cupboard and closed Draco's suitcase, intent on hiding all evidence of the night before.

He flattened his robe and opened the door, looking a little shocked then smiled and opened the door the rest of the way. An old man with a white beard walked in. "Hello, Severus." He wheezed in a tired old voice. "I was wondering, if I might have a word with Malfoy." Snape nodded and let him in than went to the bar.

"Would you like some tea Professor?" asked Snape, looking over at him.

"Ah yes, thank you Severus." He smiled as Snape brought over a cup and handed it to the man then sat down in a chair. Malfoy looked curiously at Dumbledore. "What is it?" he asked, blinking a few times.

"Do not worry my boy, I was wondering if I might ask you, do you remember anything from the night you were poisoned?" He asked with gentle eyes and voice. Malfoy closed his eyes as if reflecting back. He hadn't thought about it, or at least he had never mentioned it to anyone, though it haunted most of his dreams.

"Yah…" he breathed and closed his eyes. He really wished Snape's warmth was next to him to keep him feeling safe. Dumbledore waited patiently and Snape watched him intently.

"I had gone to my room… I hadn't been feeling good." Snape knew that was a lie. He could guess why the boy hadn't wanted to eat that night but allowed him to continue. "I was in my room…asleep, but then I woke up, I heard this voice… He kept saying how he couldn't wait to kill me, saying the blood of the Malfoy's would be lost… When I looked he injected the needle and I felt ill, I couldn't move… He pulled out a dagger and he… he began cutting my skin. Down my arms and over my back and I couldn't move or call for help. Before I was about to pass out He hid under this weird cloak and he was gone, nothing left. That's when, Sev-Professor Snap found me… and then I blacked out." The two older men looked a little puzzled.

"And do you, remember what this creature looked like?" Asked Dumbledore slowly, taking a sip of his tea, the glimmer in his eyes gone and hard.

"Yah... sort of… He looked normal but he had big fangs and horns jutting from his head… He had red eyes, I guess he was probably a demon… but…" he couldn't say much more, cause he couldn't remember anything else. Dumbledore saw this, this pain to remember and smiled. "Alright, thankyou my boy, that's all I needed to know." Malfoy looked up at him.  
"I'm sorry, sir, I just can't remember anything else." He sighed and took a sip of his drink.

"Now onto another question. I've received some Slytherins asking when their prized Malfoy might be coming back, I told them I wasn't sure but as soon as you were better. So I was wondering as well, when you might be returning." He said calmly. Snape's coal gaze flicked to Draco's but he looked away and took a sip of tea. Draco shifted nervously. "I…I still feel ill every now and then… and… I'm afraid to go back to my room… I'm afraid it'll come back…" Malfoy had put down his glass and had crossed his arms over his stomach looking ill again. Dumbledore smiled gently. "As long as it's find with Severus and your attending your classes you may stay as long as you want. But I would like to remind you both." He said, standing up and putting his cup down on the coffee table, making his way to the door and stopping by it, looking back at them. "There are some things that won't be tolerated, that's not to say I wouldn't tolerate them, but the Ministry would see fit for punishment." He said softly. Snape hardly flinched but Draco grew a little nervous. Dumbledore than smiled and wished them farewell and left the room. Snape got up slowly and locked the doors and then walked over to his desk and pulled out some papers. Draco was still nervious. "H-he knows doesn't he?" He muttered, getting up and standing across the desk from Snape. Severus looked up at him and put down his pen. "No, I don't think he does, but I think he is expecting it. That's all I can tell you Draco." The boy smiled again, he liked how Snape said his name. He paused and walked around the desk and sat down on a cleared part of it. Severus watched him carefully. "Hey! Lets go into town tonight for dinner!" he said happily, deciding to suggest it again despite his current sickness growing in his stomach. Sevvey flinched a little, taken off guard and closed his eyes. "We've gone over this, I don't do dates." He replied with a sharp tongue. Draco glared slightly and leaned over and kissed Severus' cold lips carefully and light. "Than think of it as you treating me to dinner, as _teacher and student._" He smirked and Severus breathed sharply as Draco's lips withdrew.  
"I might… be able to do _that._" He smiled snakishly and leaned back in his chair. "But we need a better excuses incase Dumbledore or someone asks." He said carefully. Draco thought hard for a good reason to be out with Snape.

"How about saying that Father wanted you to give me a bit of tutoring in potions, since I missed so much?" he offered, looking curious. "No one would doubt father." Snape smiled a little and closed his cold eyes.

"Yes, that might work. Alright we can use that excess but you need to keep control." He hissed, standing up and kissing Draco's cheek. "You just kissed me, I think you're the one who needs control." He laughed slightly, hopping off the chair and going to the bed, going back to reading as Snape looked through a few papers.

"We will go tonight at 6." He replied quietly, ignoring Malfoy's shot. He yawned and was plucking a scroll when the smaller version of the dragon poster, on the inside against a wall spoke in its reptilian voice.

"Professssor, Hagrid wanted to leave you a messssage." It hissed. Snape looked over at it.  
"Continue." He commanded, sitting down on a chair, the leather groaning under him as he began to read the scroll.

"He saysss he'sss got a job for the Malfoy boy… saysss to meet him at the hut in a few minutessss." The dragon then laid its head back down and fell asleep. Snape looked at Malfoy who seemed a little shocked. "For me?" he asked Snape who shrugged and went back to reading, before getting bored with it and putting it on the wood table. "Well, let's go than." He said, standing up as Draco put down the book and hopped off the bed and walked to the doors as the man unlocked it. "Alright."

They made their way up the stairs; Draco smirked happily as some of the Slytherins smiled and waved at him and the other houses glared. They made their way outside, into the cool autumn, alight with oranges and reds and yellows and made their way across grounds to the little shack down the hill and outside the dark forest. Snape knocked on the door and the giant man opened it, smiling at them. "Ah, hello there Professor, Malfoy. Come in Come in." Malfoy was rather confused, because he had gotten the giant man in trouble with his dragon, always despised him and even had his beloved hippogriff sentenced to death. Hagrid severed them some tea and sat down.

"What's this all about Hagrid?" Asked Snape quietly, not touching his cup like Malfoy, who sipped at it gingerly. It never occurred to him that Snape might not drink tea anywhere but in his room. It would make sense though; Snape drinking Tea wasn't exactly the Big, Bad Snape picture most saw. He looked up at the bearded man.

"Well, Dumbledore, he be telling me Malfoy here had gotten weaker while sick, so he told me he said, 'Rubeus I want you to look around and see if you can find a good thing for Malfoy, to get him back to normal, Luscious would be rather sad if his boy wasn't strong.' So I be saying all right. And I asked around the pubs lots and talked to lots of beast masters and I found the answer!" He chuckled at the end, happy with himself obviously. He stood up and made his way to the door, opening. When they didn't move he scolded slightly. "Come on now, come on." They stood and walked out the door, Hagrid fallowing and leading them into the boarder of the dark woods and into an area cleared of trees. Hagrid stopped. "Tada!" he said proudly. Draco swore he was mental when he saw the chained creature get up and stalk towards them. Snape froze and looked straight at Hagrid. "Are you _mad?_" he scolded, unable to hold back the question. Hagrid shook his head. "Nope! I be reading about Muggles and they say equines are the best thing for a person that just suffered mass weight loss from illness or muscle loss. Ridin 'em helps the bones develop! So I be askin around. No one here's got a horse so I happen to find someone with this here Dright. I bought him for a good price and now he's for you Malfoy." Malfoy stared at the animal. It looked like a horse, had a lions kind of tail. Half it's body was ebony and the other alabaster. One red eye and one blue eye. Draco had to admit he was intrigued; he remembered reading about something like this in Dark Arts and told himself to check it with Lupin when they got back. "Now, come and say hello Malfoy." Called Hagrid who had walked over to the animal. Malfoy looked a little frightened but walked slowly towards it till he was very close and Hagrid nodded and he touched the black fur with one hand and the white fur in the other hand. "There you go!" laughed out Hagrid happily. Draco smiled. They spent a little longer with the animal then they headed back to the dungeons, Hagrid told him to come back whenever he wanted but Dumbledore wanted him to come down at least once a week, even if he just sat around with the animal.

Draco made his way to Lupin's classroom while Snape headed back to do some more work in the dungeons. He climbed the flight of stairs to the top and knocked on the door. "Come in." called Lupin and he walked in, closing the door behind himself.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy. What's up?" Asked Lupin as he moved about the classroom, organizing things. Draco walked up to him. "I was wondering if you could tell me, what a Dright is?" He asked slowly. Lupin blinked at him. "Ah you've met that new creature of Hagrid's." He chuckled and sat down on a bench in front of Malfoy, turning and looking at Malfoy.

"A Dright a equine, horse, that reflects the feelings of its owner. If its owner is a positive person, free of hate the Dright's coat goes white, if its owner is mean and cruel it's coat goes black. Because of this it's hard to find good owners but it's also easy for them to serve the dark side. Dright's are sold rather cheaply and make good pulling animals, used to pull sleighs and such. They can be very affectionate or very evil. It all depends on the owner." Said Lupin with a smile. Draco paused.

"And how does one go about riding one and training it, making friends and all?" He asked shifting in the bench.

"Well, they tend to be easy to ride after spending some time around them. Best way to train them is through rewards and the best way to make friends is to talk to them, give 'em treats like mice and pat them and give a kind word." He said with a smile.  
"Ok, thank you a lot Professor." He smiled and stood up and Lupin nodded as he left.

Later that night Malfoy returned to the room, a round five, from sitting outside in a tree. He brushed his hair and looked at Snape. "Ready to go?" he asked, walking over to Snape and wrapping his arms around the man's arm, looking up at him with puppy eyes. "Yes. Let's go." Said Snape, pulling his arm back and exiting the room, casting a tone of locking charms on his room before turning and they headed to Hogsmead. They did run into Dumbledore and Snape gave his excuses, saying they were going to tutor Malfoy a little and go for some dinner while they were at it. Dumbledore chuckled, nodded and walked away and they headed to Hogsmead.

They went into a nice restaurant and ate their food. Snape even let Draco try a sip of his wine, though he found it rather gross and felt sick. As they ate Malfoy folded his napkin on his lap and looked at Snape. "Tell me why you have so many scars." He said in a slightly demanding voice. Snape stared at him, taking a bite of the noodles off his fork and sitting back, chewing quietly and closing his eyes. "That's none of your-"

"Business, I know but tell me anyway." Hissed Malfoy. Snape sighed and put an arm on the table, leaning his head into his hand. "When I was a boy, a few children teased me, much like, I regret to say, and you and your friends pick on Potter. But on top of that I grew up in an abusive family. My father was always very cruel to my mother and they tended to ignore me and I had to suffer silently. After being struck a few times by my father I learned to block them out. But as it got worse, both at school and at home I found I had no control over anything… so I found a way to have control over myself, and to let go of some of my pain and fear…" he didn't continue, Draco finished his sentence.

"So you began cutting?" he asked, staring at the man's wrists, realizing for the first time why they were so well concealed under the cuffs of his shirt and robes. Snape nodded. "Yes. I felt so relieved when I cut, I felt like I was letting go of some great weight. The second I turned 18 I got my own house and moved out of my old one and left Hogwarts and got a part time job to earn some money. About 6 years later I became a teacher, I returned to the very thing that hurt me so badly." He continued and then ended, eating some more pasta off his silver fork. Draco looked away. He wondered, just how bad it must have been to make Snape want to suffer like that.

Supper was wonderful despite that cold conversation and when they got back they were both ready for bed. Hesitantly, Snape got in bed with Malfoy, who smirked at him and began kissing his chest right away, but Snape had another idea… He moved on top of the covers, still clothed and pulled the boy under him, who was also still dressed. Snape positioned a knee between the boy's legs and rocked gently, casting a quick silencing charm on the room as the boy moaned softly. Snape's cold lips danced across his neck and his hands slowly undid the buttons to his shirt and slid it off as he continued to rub his leg against the boy. Malfoy wrapped his arms around the man's neck than pulled off his robe hastily. They kissed erotically, tongues exploring each other's caverns and sucking as Snape's hands wandered lower down his body and to his pants, slipping a hand in and slowly taking them off, leaving the boy naked but when Malfoy reached to undo Snape's pants the man caught his hand and put it back down in the sheets and continued touching Malfoy gently. He sat back and smiled down at the blond angel. His hand traced down the boy's erect shaft, under his balls and to his little hole, touching around it. "You need to loosen here... before we can do anything." He commented, bringing two fingers to Draco's mouth who sucked them hungrily, managing to make Severus moan out. He took back his fingers and slipped them down and repositioned himself, slipping his lips over the boy's steamy cock and a hand under his leg, slowly pressing and sliding a finger inside the boy. Malfoy gasped out and bucked into the man's mouth in pleasure. Slowly Snape slipped in a second finger and took his mouth off his for a second. "This is going to make you feel good." He hissed and began to suck him again and then, made a 'come hither' motion with his hand and put a ton of pressure on a delicate spot inside of Malfoy that made him scream out and buck hard. He was in heaven as his cock began to stream with pre-seed and the man greedily swallowed it and bobbed his head some more. Malfoy, who had never been sucked before was in heaven and had never felt such pleasure in his ass as he did now. He moaned Snape's name a few times before his body went rigid and he let out a bitter, sweet load into Snape's mouth. The man swallowed it and removed his mouth, licking the cocks head a few times just to make sure he was all _clean._ Snape pulled out his fingers and cast a cleaning charm then pulled the boy under the sheets and let him fall asleep with his head on his chest. Snape smiled a little. "Your such a little child." He smiled to himself and he too fallowed into the world of dreams.

-------------------------------------------------†-------------------------------------------------

Chapter…7 complete! I liked this one a lot because they introduce a lot of new scenario's that will be important later on. So Snape gave Malfoy head. I'm sure the next chapter will be NC17 as well. Well, enjoy!

**Lupin: **Yay I make an appearance.

**Snape:** Wonderful…

**Hagrid:** Me too!

**Draco:** Whoot, I got head

**Snape:** Idiots, i'm surrounded by raging idiots.

**Author:** Aw be nice Snape or ill put you in a dress in the next chapter.

**Snape:** You wouldn't dare.

**Author:** Try me.

**Draco:** Whoot a Dright.

**Hagrid:** Whoot.

**Lupin:** Yay.

**Dumbledore;** Well until next time, R and R.

**Author:** Oh yah btw, this is to become effective immediately **I will from now on not update the next chapter until I have double the amount of reviews as chapters (For example, this is chapter 7, I need 14 reviews to post chapter 8) **So it's your choice, but I recommend getting those reviews up! Well goodnight!


	8. Suspicion And Christmas

† **No other Cure †**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the author.

**Pairings: **Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy

**Rating: **M for sex scenes and language. This is a MM, meaning a man having sex with another man. If you don't like, don't read.

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Theme**: Harry Potter

**Chapter VIII: **Suspicion And Christmas

Christmas day was close at hand. The ground was covered in a light blanket of white, making the world a white canvas of mother nature. Three days before Winter break was to start found Malfoy bundled up like a hot-dog in a bun, outside, sitting on a rock in the middle of a fenced in area, Severus leaning against a tree near by, their breath making smoke in the crist cold air. Severus was so bored with watching Malfoy sit and stare at the Dright, so much so that he would have had more fun on a date with Sirius Black... Malfoy was intently watching the equines every move, most of his black side had become shades of grey and white by now, making Malfoy very happy. He was head to toe in clothes. He had on two heavy jackets, ear muffs, mittens, a wool hat, a scarf, fuzzy socks and heavy thick shoes while Snape was in a black long coat, gloves and a black scarf. They stayed out there for alittle while longer, Malfoy had already ridden the equine today and they were just wrapping up.

After a few more minutes Malfoy finally walked back indoors with a frozen Snape as they made their way down to the lower dungeons to Snape's room, walking in happily as Severus made them both red rose tea, removing his jacket and scarf and gloves as Malfoy struggled to remove his clothes untill he was finally in his regular robes once more. He sat down comfortably next to Severus, sipping at his tea. "...Christmas breaks coming up..." said Malfoy quietly, making Severus strain to hear before looking down at him. "Yeah, it'll be nice for me, not to have to worry about teaching for awhile" he said contently, dipping his tea with a pleased look on his face, before looking at the slight sadness on Draco's face. "What's wrong?" he asked, tipping his head. Draco sighed and sank down onto Sev's body more. "Father will probably want me to go home... Hey... you're his friend can you send him a letter saying i'm too sick to go home or something?" he asked with hopeful eyes, making Severus sigh and think. "We'll see..."in truth Sev felt he was anything but friends with Lusious Malfoy... anything but. No, even remembering what Lusious had done to him hurt him so dee[ he looked out of it and finally returned his focus back to the boy. "I'll see what Dumbledore thinks of your proposal." he said with a small smile, kissing the boy's cheek lightly, his eyes dancing. They had had several acts of sexual related activity but had yet to actually have sex, but that was ok with Severus, he wanted to let Malfoy decide when they were to do it, because he was the one that needed to make the choice, though they had taken turns almost every night to play with one another and suck each other but it never went farther then sucking and a few fingures in Draco's ass which he had grown very used too and very happy about. Last night they had skiped it though because Severus had been feeling very tired from having several students do detention.

Severus glanced at his old clock, he only had thirty minutes about till he had to go start his lessons to teach, at which time Draco was to go see Dumbledore anyway for some tutoring since that way if he began to feel ill he could just curl up and sleep if he chose. Fawne let out a squel from his perch on the window sill, cocking his head at them which prompted Sev to yawn and down the rest of his tea. "Well, shall we go to the dinner hall and see what we can eat before we start classes?" he asked with a light smile. Malfoy nodded and finished the brown liquid in his cup as well, standing up and straightening his hair to get ready to go.

The day was dull, boring to be precise, Severus gave lecture after lecture to students and Harry Potter and Ron Weasly were not his cup of tea and he was about to hit them with a book when the bell rang for dismissal, though he did keep them both for detention and made them clean up the cauldrons. This was mostly due to the back talk he got from Potter when he was descriing a potion to the class. The boy didn't seem to learn and soon Weasly had joined in the fun to the point where Snape wanted to cast the third unforgiving curse on them.

Now as grumpy as he was he made himself go upstairs to the eagle statue where he muttered the password (which he was always told when it was changed) and walked up the steps, finding Malfoy trying very hard to change Fox, from what Sev could gather, blue. Albus sat by willing him on untill finally he managed to make Fox's tail go a shade of navy and then returned it to normal. He smiled at Dumbledore, happy with his success and then noticed Snape but he forced himself not to hug the man, not infront of the Headmaster so he stayed where he was, smiling at Severus who gave his just one of his slight smiles back to keep his old disposition in-tact so Dumbledore wouldn't suscpect soemthing. "Ah Severus! Draco here doing marvelous, i have no doubts he'll be caught up by the time he's back from his fathers!" he said happily, eating a lemon drop. That reminded Severus, he had to ask Albus to give a note or soemthing to Lusious so the boy could stay here, he didn't know why he wanted to stay but it seemed very important to him. "Now Malfoy, can you wait outside? I need to talk to Severus for a moment." Malfoy nodded and brushed past Severus, trailing his hand, by accident of course, over Snape's. The man shivered but hid it as he stepped forward. "What is it Albus?" Severus stayed quiet and refused to take a lemondrop when offered one, he was tired and just wanted to go back to his room and curl up... with Malfoy and sleep... or not depending on the teen moods. Ablus sat in his chair and folded his hands on his lap, but one hand was playing with the bells in his beard. "Severus, ive had... suspisions, I wish only to remind you that a teacher-student relationship is prohibited and if discovered by the Minister would earn a one way ticket to Azkaban. That's all. I just felt like reminding you of that fact." Severus' heartbeat got faster with fear but he didn't show it. He closed his eyes and found words. "I assure you i have no idea how you would get the idea i might be involved with a student Albus but i can assure you, I am doing nothing against the rules of the Ministry." he stayed quiet after that, fearing if he spoke Albus would see through his lies. It hurt to lie to a man that trusted him so much but it needed to be done, to protect himself and Malfoy. Albus looked him over and seemed satisfied with his responce. "Alright Severus, you may go." Snape gave a bow and turned to leave the hesitated and turned back. "Albus... Draco has asked me to request that you might write him a note to excuse him from leaving the school for christmas break..." he paused to make a good reason. "He feels he might become ill while away and then he will be without his medicine, what if something was to happen?" Albus seemed to consider him. "I will speak to Lusious later on about this matter, he is the boy's father, it will be his choice not ours Severus." he ate another lemondrop and Snape tried not to seem worried about having Lusious in the building. "Yes sir." He turned and left. Malfoy gave him a hug when the door had closed but Snape tried to make him not hug, not till they were in the safty of Severus' dorm.

They traveled through the dungeons at a quick pace and the second they were inside Severus kissed Draco, he'd been wanting to do that all day. He savored the taste of Draco before breaking off and going over to his desk, sitting down like he had done nothing but Draco just smirked at him. "What did that loon want?" asked Draco, flopping down with a potions book on the couch. Sev jerked his head up when Draco called Albus a loon. "He has suspicions that you and i are in a relationship, he just warned me is all." he said with a edge of irritation to his voice, more about being told twice the same thing by the man. Draco looked blank at him. "Oh... Did you ask him about me staying here over Christmas?" he asked, looking back at his book then at the black haired Professor. "I did.. But he said he'd ask your father." he said that with a snarl hidden in his voice that Draco caught and flinched at. "Father's coming here...? Did he say when?" he asked, getting a little panicky. Severus shook his head in a no and Draco knew they would be introuble if he suddenly out of no where decided to pop into their lives. Severus sighed and rubbed his forehead as he graded assignments and scribled notes to the students on them. Draco stayed worried all night and through dinner always looking out for his father and that night they actually got some sleep since Severus didn't think the worried boy wanted to play.

----------------------†----------------------

Snape's POV

----------------------†----------------------

It wasn't until the day before winter break that I saw Lusious. He walked past me as I was on my way to potions. He grabbed my arm when i walked by but the illusion that it was a gentle grab was very off, it was such a tight grip i thought my arm would break. I looked at my assaulter as he smiled in the coy way that he did. "Well Snape, it's been awhile." that was all he said before he let me go but that was enough to trigger memory from my years as a student at Hogwarts. When he was gone I craddled my hurt arm and forced myself to enter the room with the ussual swing open of the door strong enough to silence every student. My robes billowed after me as a went to the front of the room and opened the book infront of me, staring at it before ignoring what was in it and telling them to work on the latest potion, all the time i was worrying about having Draco in Albus' room, the exact place Lusious was probabl heading.

I was obviously not paying attention in class because i let Harry back talk me without punishment, i was worried, worried about what that sick man might do to Draco... Malfoy might be his son but i trust dragons more that the sick little creature. When clases ended i left before anyone else i think, washing past them as i headed straight for Dumbledore's room and said the password then knocked on the door and was welcomed in.

Inside i found Lusious standing infront of Dumbledore and Draco sitting near Fox, listening but not looking at them. Dumbledore stopped talking to Lusious when i walked in an the faded blond gave me a not so welcoming smile. "Ah Severus, we were just discussing if Draco should be sent home." Lusious eyed me all of a sudden, seeing me as his enemy then turned back to Dumbledore. "My son is to come home over the holiday, how else can we celebrate the new year?" he asked with a growl in his voice. Dumbledore was thinking now but I intrupted them. "If he falls ill sir he'll be without his medication and theres a chance he might die!" I couldn't hold back my angry tone, I just wished Lusious would say ok. Even Malfoy looked shaken by my tone towards his father. Just when I though i had him convinced Albus broke everything. "We could send Lusious home with some medication, just incase right?" He asked more to himself than us. I knew i had lost because Lusious looked very pleased. I sighed and gave a meek nod and Malfoy looked at me with big eyes, not beleiving i had given up. "Then it's settled, send my Malfoy home with the medicine and he'll be fine to stay for the holiday." Dumbledore nodded, they said farewell and Lusious was gone, brushing past me again but not before whispering, 'I win again.' in my ear. I felt deflated and defeated... And i knew Draco was dissapointed in me.

Soon after the fair haired man had left Dumbledore allowed us both to leave. I waited quietly as the boy gathered his notes and wand and quills and then lead him outside, stepping hesitantly onto the steps as the eagle creaked and we descended. I bit my lip as I looked at Draco. "I'm sorry..." I apologized. I felt like I had betrayed him completely. He looked up at me, such sweet pretty eyes he has... He gave me a small smile. "it's alright... you tried and I'm thankful for that." he said so quietly i strained to hear, I wrapped an arm around him but quickly removed it as a few students walked down the hall past us. "Let's retire for the night." i said quietly and he nodded following me as i lead him down to the dungeons and too my room.

The next morning Christmas was in the air, there was singing from the choir in the dinning hall at lunch, many wonderful things to eat and the smell of fire places and candy canes made even myself feel a little lighter. But it was also sad. Malfoy was packing a bag to take, he was going to leave Fawne with me until he got back, not trusting his father not to swat him.

He promised to send me a letter each week and i smiled at that cause i knew he'd do so. I helped him pack everything, studies for a few tests he'd be having when he got back, inks and quills, parchment, wax for the letters, warm clothes, mittens to sweaters and then the most important, a small safe holding the medication. This way it was safe and out of harms way. We locked it all up and gave it to a moody Filch who took the bag with grumbles about ungrateful students. Then we had tea as a official farewell. I had a present for him i was planning to purchase, i would send it by owl later on, i could only smile lightly at him though, he seemed so sad about leaving and when i asked him why he never answered me properly, he stammered about his father and changed the subject with a story.

That night we had gentle kisses and touched but no further did we go and we fell asleep in the comforts of the bed and a lit fireplace. In the morning there was light snow all around outside the window, meadows of ice flower's on the glass. He was sluggish to move, he didn't wish to leave and i knew it. I had him bathe and change out of his robes into something warmer. I told him i'd take and see him off at the train but he was wary, he didn't want to leave and it was painfully obvious, but why? I understood he might not want to be away from me but this was drastic wasn't it? I'd be here when he got back. I even told him that to see if it would calm him, no luck. I sighed and saw him onto the train,but not before he snuck me a kiss. "I guess... i'll see you in two weeks." he said with little confidence in his voice before he gave me a painfully weak smile and climbed onto the train, I smiled and nodded at him, and waved farewell as the train pulled away. And when i could no longer see it i retired to my room. I got smiles from few of my students through the days. A present had come from Lusious i dare not touch it more-so than needed to put it by the fire, then i got a small well wrapped present from Albus and several rectangle shaped boxes from other teachers. I got two smaller presents from random students. but besides being grateful for the tokens i was waiting to see the greatest present of all, a letter from Draco. I waited that week, check constantly. But nothing came for me. Not an owl came with a letter and i felt myself becoming more and more sad. I thought maybe he had forgotten or gotten busy but still nothing three days into the second week. So i retired to the Christmas dinner quit and stern. I ate little and twice Albus asked me if something was wrong quietly, each time I shook my head and finally excused myself.

I went back to my room an sat down, finding a small box to send my present off to Draco. I sent him a long necklace on a gold chain and the pendant was that of a snake, a real emerald in it's open jaws and a ruby on it's eye. It had cost much but it was my present to a boy i had fallen for. Then i slipped something else into the box, it was a picture from my 7th year at Hogwarts, i had thought it over and over, wondering if he would enjoy a picture of me for the remaining week, it was one of the only pictures i had ever smiled in, mostly because it was the last year and i was almost free from torment. I sighed once it was inside and put the lid over, wrapping in in green paper and tying a red bow on it, writing a card, i dared to put 'XOX' at the bottom, Lusious wouldn't think about it, Draco would show it to know one, it was fine. i taped it to the box and cast a little charm to make sure it wouldn't come off till it arrived and sent it off with an owl. I kept waiting on a letter and it was on Christmas eve i got it and something else... The box was big but well wrapped and i could tell it was Draco's handy work, not that of a wand and that meant much to me. I smiled and put it and the envelope under the fire mantle. I smiled and pat Fawne happily then i drank fire whiskey, ate a cookie and curled into bed.

The next morning i poured some egg-nog and went to the dinning hall early, folding a cinnamon bun into a napkin and taking it back to my room and i ate it while i opened presents. The one from Dumbledore had non other than gummy slugs in the little silk pouch but he seemed unable to help himself because he had put lemon-drops in with them. I smiled at the bag and put it on the coffee table, taking one of the box shaped presents, saving Draco's for last because it meant so much to me. I got several potions books, all advanced that i appreciated. From other teachers i got some rare plants for potions from Professor Sprout, vials and other ingredients for potions, Hagrid had given me animal related ingredients that could be hard to come by. I carefully opened Lusious' present as though it were a bomb waiting to go off in my hands. I read the letter, feeling ill.

_Dear Severus,_

_I am doing well, thank-you for wondering. Draco's alive and well and i hope you enjoy this present. I plan to drop Draco off after the end of the holiday, i'll see you then luv!_

_Lusious_

_XoXo_

I sighed at it, feeling ill and put it aside, finding inside the box he'd sent a nice robe made of light fabric, it was wonderful and i was a bit nervous i hadn't given Lusious anything in return, making a note to pick him up something so he wouldn't be angry. I folded the robes back up and then took a breath as i looked at Draco's present under the tree. Slowly i got up and went to it, picking up the card and box, bringing them to my lap as i finished my cinnamon bun and egg nog and opened the letter reading it.

_For Severus,_

_I'm sorry i didn't write sooner, father watched me so much, the only way i got this too you was by pretending it was a Merry Christmas card... Again I'm sorry. I got your present, and i can't wait to open it! _

_I hope to see you in the new year, happy New Year by the way. I don't trust an owl enough to tell you of my holiday, so i will explain later on, that is if we are still in the same room? I'd like that... Please enjoy my present, I love you._

_Love Draco M,_

_Hugs and Kisses._

That was the kind of card I was happy to see, but i wondered about why he wasn't speaking of his holiday, was something wrong? I hoped to Merlin not. I looked at the present and opened it slowly. Inside i found a book, but this book was special, it was about Defense Against the Dark Arts. I smiled at it, it was old, the words were hand written and I wondered where Draco could have found this. I smiled at it and put it next to me, finding another little something inside. I opened it. it was wrapped up tight to stay safe. I smiled at it, it was a glass case, beautiful designs on the glass and gold and inside was a butterfly charm. The little thing glittered when it moved and sparkled as it flew around. I smiled and put it safely on my working desk along with the book. The other presents were put away where they belonged, the candies in my bar, the books on the shelves, the robes in my wardrobe and so on. Yes it was a good Christmas after all.

----------------------†----------------------

That's chapter 8! It's finally up and thank-you for your reviews! I have just started on my new computer and hats why this took so long to finally post (also because it had been two months since i'd wrote this and it was hard t get back into character). I felt this chapter made things move closer to the climax of the story a lot more than others. I just saw the new Harry Potter movie two hours ago, damn that was awesome, i loved seeing the part when Harry sees Snape's past, i also loved when Dolores Umbridge says to Snape, "So you tried for the Defense Against the Dark Art's position before Potions teacher?" "Yes..." "And you were denied?" "Obviously." I love how he says it though it's awesome. So you can send me your opinions on the movie and your favorite parts cause i'd love to hear about it!

Anyway yesterday i had a garage door land on my arm so it will take me a little longer to type there cause my arm gets really sore after an hour of typing, sorry about this. Anyway Don't forget to R and R!

**Severus: **Such nice presents ;

**Lusious: **Mines the best !

**Draco: **Nu uh!!!!

**Lusious: **Um.. yes it was!

**Draco: **Nu uh!!!!

**Lusious: **Um YEAH!

**Severus: **I will kill you both...

**Author: **Oh be nice Sev!

Next chapter, (Author gets a better typing system so he stories are easier to write!) **Coal in My Stockings, **Malfoy's back from his father's, but what is this?! Severus finds Draco in worse shape than when he left and then, they are discovered... What will happen when someone finds them... together? You'll have to stay tuned!


	9. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

THIS IS IMPORTANT, so please read this x3

If you are reading this chances are you have fav'd this story or have me or this story on alert, so first of all, I want to thank you, soooo much. There have been so many of you that have fav'd my work, myself and put alerts on me. Without you I wouldn't be making this announcement now.

I am very, very sorry for the two year hiatus that was placed on this story, I truly am sorry. I do however have news that I hope you will find very enjoyable. I WILL be starting up this fanfic again and I promise to actually finish it. The next chapter should be up tomorrow night (That's April 4th, Easter Sunday).

Another thing to note is that within the two years since I left you all, I have gotten a program that has spell check, so no longer will you have to struggle through my spelling and when I get time, I hope to go back and spellcheck in order to make it easier for you all to read and enjoy.

I am so very happy that you all keep leaving reviews asking me to keep writing and without you I would not be here today telling you that I my love for Harry potter fanfics has been renewed.

So Yes! The New story will be up tomorrow (or Monday morning, depending on how busy tomorrow gets) and I wish you all a very happy Easter!!!


	10. You Found Me Out

† **No other Cure †**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the author.

**Pairings: **Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, Some Severus/Lucius in this chapter

**Rating: **M for sex scenes and language. This is a MM, meaning a man having sex with another man. If you don't like, don't read. Please note, this chapter would actually be considered NC-17 because there is a very large amount of sexual description. Mention of rape, and flogging in this chapter.

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Theme**: Harry Potter

**Chapter VIII: **You Found Me Out

**Author Note: **So because it's been forever since I wrote this I just wanted to address some things. I will be addressing some thing that happened in HP: The Half-Blood Prince, one particular thing comes to mind. This is simply to aid the development of my characters. In this story Draco is very detached from the death eaters and Voldemort, my Draco has not been recruited as the chosen one and therefore there will be no 'spoilers' in this fanfic, so no worries! Please enjoy!

Snape didn't seen Draco until the 30th. It was on the morning of said day that he received an owl that instructed him he was to collect Draco from Lucius in Hogsmeade at the inn later that afternoon. It was needless to say that the mention of the return of Draco made Snape happy inside but he was also concerned for the boy, he wanted to know what Lucius had done to Malfoy, for he knew, Lucius had done SOMETHING.

However, Snape also had other reasons to be stressed, the presence of the dark mark had slowly begun to form over the past few nights on his arm and it had brought a darkness over Snape's mind. The return of the Dark Lord? That was grave news to Snape for he hated that man. His loyalties would forever remain to Dumbledore, but if he had to be a spy in order to feel redemption for his guilty past and the murder of his sweet Lily, then he would do so. But he wondered, what of Malfoy? Lucius was a death eater, everyone who knew the Malfoy's pretty much knew that, Snape would even has guessed that even Potter knew of it. But it was not Lucius he was worried about, it was Malfoy and Snape prayed that somehow, Malfoy would not be enrolled as a Death Eater like his father. The very thought of it… It was just too horrible to imagine.

His mind was so absorbed in itself and he was so agitated that not even Potter bothered to challenge him today, what was the point in getting murdered? Snape's face was cold like usual and he didn't reveal and ounce of the feelings that were warring inside of him. Non of his students, or at least non the students currently in the school, would ever see a flicker of emotion cross his emotionless face and that, was one thing Snape would ensure. With no classes to teach till after the new year Snape was at a sudden loss at what exactly there was to do as he waited for the evening to come so he could collect Draco.

He settled on the necessities. He had a shower, his hair cleaned and his body soothed. Then he dressed in the robes Lucius had given him, so as to show his gratitude and not to enrage the man he feared. Then he made his way to Dumbledore's room. He told him that Draco would be returning to the school and for awhile Snape sat in the room in a state of relaxation. The ticking of the clocks, the rustling of Fox's feathers, even the chatter of the portraits soothed his worried mind. He also showed Dumbledore the dark mark, which was now very prominent on his pale skin. Dumbledore looked it over, then with his classic smile that made Snape feel a sense of bubbling hate, it was dismissed, like it was something the wizard was completely unconcerned about.

By the time 10:30 rolled around Snape made his way from Dumbledore's quarters and out to Hogsmeade, where he bought for Lucius a nice, expensive, bottle of wine in order to thank him for the robes, still feeling guilty for having bought Lucius nothing. And once he had finally purchased the wine he had wasted a couple hours and headed towards the inn. He felt nervous as though the second he entered the room he'd be greeted by a dead Draco.

It took all the strength he could muster to enter that inn and he found them both, nestled by the fireplace. Lucius, looking regal, sitting proper with a straight back and folded legs, gazing with an air of arrogance at the fire. Meanwhile Draco was curled up within the chair, staring with a look of sorrow into the flames. He wore a fur hat and his scarf with Slytherin's colors, bundled and warm.

Snape approached them and when Lucius took note of his presence, he rose and dared to embrace Severus for a moment, as though they were good friends. Snape remained still as stone as those arms came around him, those teeth so dangerously near his neck, those clawed hands on his back and shoulder. The whole situation frightened Snape, for all that could fill his mind were the memories of the damage those hands and teeth could inflict. So he stood stock still, looking straight ahead, while Draco gazed up at them then looked away with a hint of disgust on his face.

When he was released Lucius touched his robes. "A perfect fit! They look wonderful on you." his voice was chilling, it could freeze air if only air had less defiance to not be frozen.

"Yes, thank you. I wished to send you this as well but there were no owls available to carry such a heavy package." he murmured, his voice dreary, he hated this talk with Lucius, it drained him. He handed Lucius the wine and received a thank you and some kind words, but they fell to deaf ears because the only thing Snape was even thinking about at this point was Draco, and how he wanted to get him home.

"Well I must be leaving now. Take care Draco." and Lucius was leaving, he walked past Snape, who was forced to take a step back to avoid colliding with Lucius' shoulder. Once the regal Malfoy was gone Snape looked down at Draco. He knew the inn was pretty empty right now, and so dared to place a hand on Malfoy's shoulder. Something about him didn't seem right, and that was confirmed when sad, broken down eyes looked up at Snape, a fake smile on his lips before he stood up, holding his bag of things and they left for Hogwart's.

Once back, Snape brought Draco to his room, but Draco was more than happy about this. It meant he was being allowed to remain with Snape if only for a bit longer. He unpacked his things and placed them where they belonged while Snape stood silently at his bar, pouring himself a glass of whiskey to rid himself of his rising fear of Lucius.

Draco, finally unpacked, found the silence irritating and walked up behind the professor, wrapping his arms delicately around Snape, his hands gently touching his chest and he buried his face against his shoulder. "I missed you…" he said quietly. Snape smiled a bit before turning to face Malfoy.

"And I, you." he said calmly before Malfoy smiled and leaned up, giving him a soft, kiss. Snape's hand trailed gently through Draco's near white hair as he returned the kiss, trying to be just as gentle and keep his desires from becoming obvious. They broke apart and Snape wondered how he could ever feel this way for a Malfoy. To be this close to someone who so closely resembled his abusive father.

"I'm going to go shower." Said Draco, a happiness returned to his voice and he grabbed his towel, still on the shelf where he'd always folded it, and went to the bathroom. Snape sat down on his couch and remained quiet as he thought about his affection and feelings towards the boy. He sat in his thoughts for longer than he had first imagined because he was still focused on them when Draco gingerly came out of the bathroom. Draco might have hoped Severus wouldn't notice the way Draco was holding his clothes and towel, as though hiding something, and Severus wanted to know what that something was. But he bid his time, letting Malfoy pass him and place his clothes in the wardrobe. That was when Snape came up behind Malfoy. It wasn't right for Malfoy to ever hang his towel around his shoulder's like that. he'd never done it before, and Snape's mind was settled that he was hiding something

"Draco..." Malfoy spun when Snape said his name. He has not realized how near Snape had gotten, this movement caused the towel to fall from Draco, who now stood completely naked in front of his love, the bed only a foot behind him. But Snape wasn't focused on that, his face deceived him when he saw what he'd been fearing. The boy was littered in cuts and bruises and other marks. His face reflected his feeling of helplessness. He reached to touch, and inspect a welt running across Draco's white chest. He knew the cut, he knew a whip had inflicted it. But what he hadn't expected was the way Draco flinched from his hand, how he backed up and ended up sitting upon the bed, his eyes afraid, defensive.

"Don't!!" he had yelled as he'd moved away. Now he pulled a blanket, that always sat at the end of the bed around himself, trying to hide his humiliation from those dark eyes, that currently reflected hurt, the hurt only a Malfoy could inflict. Snape was put off by being refused. He'd never been yelled at by Draco not to touch him. Draco had always given to his touch like a kitten being pet…

"Draco, allow me to see your wounds.." he growled, deciding to take a forceful approach. He needed to see the wounds that had been inflicted. He needed to know and be able to comfort the boy. He moved towards him again and the trapped Malfoy tried to inch away as Severus' hands slowly pushed the blanket down over his shoulders, carefully inspecting his back, littered with burns and whip lashes. When he began to utter a healing spell Draco lurched away from him with such violence and fear that Snape was put off once again.

"NO!" yelled the boy and Snape realized Draco had begun to cry a bit, tears gently rolling down his face. "You can't! He put a curse on them… if you try to heal them they will get worse. He said if you healed them the wounds would get worse and kill me." Draco sobbed softly. He hated crying in front of Snape like this, but the memories of the fear he'd felt as his father whipped him, burned him and touched him left a rift in his heart and his words, of how if anyone found out, if anyone tried to heal those wounds he had inflicted, it would cost Draco his life. Of course, it was unlikely Lucius would actually kill his son, but the fear of more pain, enough to have to be returned to his father, that hurt far more than the whip lashes. But he would beg Severus if he had to, not to let that happen. Not to send him back to his father because he tried to show Draco kindness.

Snape stared at him for awhile, processing what he'd been told. He knew the boy was more than likely telling the truth, Lucius was cruel, leave it to him to place such a curse upon his own son. He put away his wand, and made sure Draco saw him do it before he got up and hugged the boy. He hated the look of fear in Draco's eyes. He hated it so very much.

That evening, Draco didn't attend dinner, much to Severus' disappointment. He however assured Dumbledore of Draco's return before leaving to his room. Draco slept pressed against Snape's chest and for probably the first time, Draco slept in full night ware, clothes in green silky top and bottoms in order to help his wounds heal on their own. Snape didn't sleep, but he didn't do much other than lay there, watching Draco sleep restlessly. He tossed a bit, he made hurt faces and he even cried in his sleep. It hurt Severus, he needed to know exactly what had happened.

He ignored this desire till morning, till after they'd both awoken and Severus was sitting at his desk, reading through the book of Defense Against The Dark Arts, this act, causing Malfoy to beam and smile happily at Severus, glad his love was enjoying his present. When Draco had changed and done up the bed, as was his habit he walked over to Snape and stood by for a moment before his teacher spoke to him.

"Draco, go sit on the couch." he commanded quietly, not looking from his book. Malfoy gave a puzzled look, but did as was asked of him.

"I want to know what happened Draco.." Severus put down his book and stood, walking towards Draco in a way that could have been perceived as slow or frightening. Draco sat frozen to his spot, fear in his eyes.

"I have nothing to tell you…" he said quietly, looking away, trying to ignore the fact that Severus was advancing on him, getting closer and closer till Severus stood in front of him, only a foot away, looking down at him in the predatory way that put fear into Draco's heart. Severus knew this was the effect he was having on Draco. he knew, but he also knew he had to know what had happened and before the boy even had a chance to react, Snape had drawn his wand and dove into Malfoy's memories.

Untrained for something like this, Draco's defenses were not even a match for Snape's offense and soon he found the memories he wanted. He watched as the flickers of memories flashed around him. Lucius standing there, talking to Draco with a smile that reflected everything evil. it was odd seeing how Draco saw his father. in fear, much like how Severus saw him. Then the darker images. words like "Useless" and "Disgrace" were most prominent as he was met with the painful memories of the whippings, the humiliation Draco had felt, weak, sprawled on the floor as he bleed from the lashings. His cries would forever haunt Severus' mind, those cries of pure helplessness as his father called him a series of things, whipping his flesh till it was broken and bruised.

The memories changed to a quick one, greeting some of the Malfoy's friends, the way Lucius said how 'proud' he was of Malfoy, the sickening feeling that Draco had felt.

Then more memories of pain. A mishap, something had been said at some point, that much seemed certain to Severus as he watched Draco suddenly go from quietly refusing Lucius' words to suddenly yelling at him. The words were hard to understand, Severus assumed Draco's mind was muddy out of fear, out of the fact that he had only been reacting at this point. Suddenly Lucius had struck Draco with one of the fireplace pokers, still hot from the flames. The strike shattering his ribs. Lucius left, at least that's what Severus assumed as Lucius was no longer present to the memory. Awhile later Dobby had appeared, and Draco's ribs had been mended by that stupid house elf.

Another change in memory revealed the most sickening images to Severus, the poor boy, the boy Snape loved so much, bound and gagged underneath his father as he was raped. Severus painfully sat through the memory, watching as Lucius took the gag and forced Draco to scream and beg. As Lucius set upon Draco the ultimate humiliations, as Lucius raped him till he bled on the sheets and the memory faded as Draco feel unconscious as his father forced Draco into release.

Severus only got one more quick image, of the death threat that Lucius had given Malfoy, and he got to see Lucius cast the curse, so he knew it was true. He couldn't heal the wounds Malfoy had been inflicted with… He couldn't do anything.

He came out of the memories abruptly and took a step back. Malfoy stared at him like he's seen death. Snape caught his breath, still shaken from what he'd seen and he slowly reached out to try and touch the boy's hair, to try and offer his some sign of his affections, to show him that Snape did care about him still. But Malfoy flinched again, he sped from the couch and began running from the room. Snape yelled after him, but in the end, did nothing to stop him from leaving. The boy had gone and Snape felt something fragile slipping out of his grasp.

The next day, Malfoy didn't return to Snape. He ate at the great hall, but with his friends in Slytherin. They hadn't seen him in forever and they all laughed and spoke harshly and laughed some more.

"How was staying with Snape?" pushed Blaise, smirking at Malfoy who bit into a peach, irritatedly. He glanced up at the teacher's table, making eye contact with Snape. Draco knew Snape was listening to their conversation, and the hate he felt about his privacy being taken away by Snape rose swiftly.

"Horrible." he growled out. "Stupid git was always on my back about everything. I got no privacy or respect." he hissed the last sentence and looked directly at Snape. Though his teacher didn't show it, Malfoy knew he'd just inflicted a very painful blow to Snape. But he didn't care. He hated that man right now.

Snape knew Malfoy was angry with him. He had known the second he'd taken away the privacy of Malfoy's memories that the boy would be mad with him. But he'd never expected this level of anger. Severus knew he deserved every second of it. He'd specifically taken what Malfoy had not wanted to share with him. He'd taken all his privacy and probably re-opened the mental wounds those memories had inflicted. It hurt hearing Malfoy tell his friends that living with him was horrible. He'd thought they'd gotten along rather great, given Malfoy had loved Snape whom had felt similarly about the young boy. It was angering! but Snape had no one to blame but himself. And left the table, walking down to the dungeons through the door behind the teacher's table.

Malfoy watched him go with hot anger. Before returning to his friends.

Malfoy found himself out in the woods with his Dright on New Years. He found the presence of more dark fur than white fur extremely bothersome. His anger towards Severus had died a little bit. He knew the man had only taken his memories in order to try and help him. But still, they were HIS memories, his privacy had been stripped away by the very man he had loved and trusted… He felt anger rise in him again, but he knew what he really wanted right now, was to be with Snape…

Severus didn't go out with the other teacher's that night for a celebration of the new year. He had ignored Dumbledore's prompts togo have fun and had retired to room, sitting upon his couch, where Draco had sat when his memories had been revealed, sipping at a bottle of whiskey. He hated himself for what he'd done…. He wished Malfoy would speak with him, would come to see him… but he knew, the chances of that ever happening again were very slim.

However, by the time he was a bit tipsy, he'd given up hope that Draco would even return to him. But instead he was met by another. His door slide open quietly, and then the figure in the room came up behind Severus, who'd begun to slowly get undressed for bed. Severus froze under the contact and glanced over his shoulder, receiving a very awkward kiss from his enemy. Lucius silenced his protest with the force and depth of his kiss, biting hard at Severus' lower lip till it bled then hungrily shoving his tongue down Severus' throat.

While Snape's mind was clouded from the alcohol, so was his judgement. He was sexually frustrated, as one becomes when they aren't allowed even a bit of release while waiting for their loved one to return, only to then be denied even getting to see said loved one. Not to mention the blond white hair was so familiar to Draco's, that porcelain skin was also the same. Everything was similar, and Snape, intoxicated by need, his mind clouding out his fears and the fact that he was about to cheat on Draco. He didn't seemed to remember these important things and he returned the aggressive kiss as best him could, and the feeling of Lucius suddenly raking his nails down Snape's back set off a low groan from the professor as he pressed himself into Lucius' body. He was then forced to his knees by strong hands and with Snape's judgement clouded he began to needily open up Lucius' robes and trousers till he was swirling his tongue around the head of Lucius' cock, slowly sucking and lapping at the pre-cum that was already crying from Lucius' slit. Then the man became aggressive, as was common for the Malfoy. He grabbed Severus' hair , twisting it in his fist till Snape let out a pained breath and then, holding him painfully still, Lucius took advantage of Snape's open mouth and began to thrust into it, ignoring the hands that tightly gripped his hips, trying to slow him. He ignored Snape's suddenly cry of pain as he shoved himself in as far as he could. He didn't care, he loved the cries of pain that rose from Snape.

And when Lucius came he thrust even more violently and erratically into Snape's mouth before thrusting in deep and forcing Snape to remain there till he had completely released down Severus' throat and pulled him off in his aggressive manner.

Unfortunately, Draco had decided by now that he would go to Severus. The night was still young, they might still be able to get along, and sort things out. So he made his way back to the castle and into the chilly dungeons, he spoke the password, but the portrait seemed almost hesitant before opening and Draco stepped inside Snape's room.

What he saw shattered him. Snape was sprawled on the bed, the bed Draco had once slept in with Severus tightly and protectively embracing him. But not now, now Snape lay there, his hands bound by the belt Lucius had been wearing, deep groans leaving his throat every now and then as Draco's own father, thrust into him, one hand gripping Severus' obviously hard cock. Draco was even more horrified as his timing seemed even more impeccable as Severus suddenly yelled, arching his back as his legs, which had been wrapped tightly around Lucius' waist this entire time, pulled Lucius in, forcing his father to thrust deeply into the man Draco had.. still, loved. As Severus yelled and arched and Lucius thrust, Severus came, painting his waist and Lucius' hand in cum and his father soon followed Snape, thrusting shallowly before arching over Snape, kissing him hard as his body stilled and then shook gently as he too finished.

This all happened very fast, but to the horrified Draco, it lasted far to long before Snape suddenly noticed Draco, and tried to quickly get away from Lucius, whom ignored his movements and set his eyes on his son. "Why hello Draco. Do away now, Severus is far too preoccupied right now to tend to you." he said, there was no edge and to Draco, it didn't seem like his father knew anything about the relationship he'd had with the very man his father had just cum with, and that, in itself was a VERY good thing. But Draco stood for a moment longer, absorbing what he'd just seen. Snape, the man whom he still loved very much had just had sex with his father.. the man Snape knew had hurt him so very much. It was horrifying! And then when Draco caught and held Snape's eye he suddenly turned and ran off down the hall. Snape watched, horrified at what he'd done as he watched a broken Draco flee from this sad sight.

Draco tried to correct himself as he walked into the Dinner Hall, hoping to maybe eat something. Then he spotted the girl, he'd forgot her name, but he knew she'd been the one who had been cursed over the holiday's. He himself had been gone, but as he watched Potter talk to her, then turn and look at him, he knew Potter had assumed Malfoy had done something. Potter was always assuming stupid things like that. Malfoy spun on his heels and left the Dinner Hall in a hurry, he couldn't mentally argue with Potter right now. His head was full of the images of Snape and his father…

He made his way towards one of the bathrooms sure to be abandoned at this hour, not bothering to check behind himself to see if Potter was fallowing. He didn't care right now.

Upon reaching the bathroom he ran the water in one of the sinks, and sobbed quietly, it hurt, he felt like he couldn't breathe, like his world, his sanity, was crashing down around him. His sorrow was abruptly disturbed when Potter entered the bathroom. Malfoy spun and listened to Potter accuse him of having cursed the girl. He didn't want to argue, he was filled with so much rage he'd cast a spell without even having spoken. His mind was racing in anger, in frustration as they cast and bantered spells back and forth, destroying the bathroom. He was no good for fighting right now, he wasn't paying enough attention and when he'd somehow turned his back on Potter, that's when he got struck by something.

"Sectumsempra!" yelled Potter and Draco collapsed upon the water that had begun to flood the bathroom. He whimpered, he cried and he bled upon the tile, trying to clutch at his bleeding chest. When Potter inspected him, Draco didn't notice, he didn't care. He was too far hurt, to far mentally gone. Why had Snape done that? Why had he hurt Draco like that? It made no sense…. and now here he was, he was gonna bleed to death on the floor and Potter wasn't gonna do a damn thing about it.

Then Snape was there, he swept beside Malfoy and glared upon Potter who left. But Draco didn't care. He didn't want Snape there.

Severus had no idea what to do. He could not reverse the affects of the curse, not with the curse already placed upon Draco by his father.. He just couldn't risk killing him. But he knew the affects of the curse Potter had cast upon Draco, the curse Severus himself had created would kill Draco if he did nothing. Then Lucius was with them. Lucius didn't know Severus knew of the curse he'd put on his son, and had he not known he wouldn't have noticed how Lucius uttered something under his breath and he wouldn't have noticed how the subtle presence of the curse broke and faded.

Severus then wasted no time and he began to slowly chant in repetition the counter curse three times. "Vulnera Sanentur…" The flow of blood stopped running from Draco's destroyed body. "Vulnera Sanentur…" Severus felt the wounds, closing and again "Vulnera Sanentur." he felt most of the ill-effects of the curse he himself had made, fade. Lucius left, leaving Draco to Severus' care and Snape took the boy to Dumbledore, for he didn't want anyone else to see the other wounds Draco bore, when the boy was treated with Dittany. Dumbledore was shocked, in his own quiet way and asked what had happened as Snape found Dumbledore's stores and got the Dittany, removing Draco's white shirt, tie and pants till he was left in nothing but his boxers, applying the medicine.

"That brat Potter cast Sectumsempra on him." he growled out in frustration. Dumbledore stayed quiet, taking in this information before nodding. Severus stood watching Draco until the boy finally came back to consciousness.

Severus didn't know why he'd been hopeful of forgiveness, having saved Draco's life, but when Draco woke he glared at Severus then screamed at him to get out, to leave him alone. He was so fierce as he yelled at Severus that the man almost took a step back. Dumbledore watched, waiting till Draco stopped yelling, his sides heaving in pain from his wounds and from his anger at Snape, then Dumbledore spoke softly to his friend. "Maybe it would be best, if you let me watch Draco tonight." he spoke soft, gentle. And Severus nodded, caught the glare, the death threat in Draco's eyes and then turned and left.

Severus knew as he walked down the turning stair case, that Draco would never forgive him. How could he? Severus didn't deserve to be forgiven. He'd taken Draco's privacy and then he'd torn up his love and trust. Severus deserved this feeling of anguish. He deserved the pain of being screamed at by Draco and he deserved the threat in those eyes. He deserved it all, and then some.

And with these guilty thoughts, Severus left the castle. He couldn't go back to his room right now, the place where he'd hurt Draco so much. No he needed to go away. So he left the castle grounds and Draco's heart sunk even more as sadness and anger food over him, when he felt he could no longer sense Severus' presence.


End file.
